The Fox and Dragon
by Unzueta
Summary: Two children, one has nothing and the other lost everything, they both become friends and face the world together for recognition and truth, both will face many challenges. Follow them on their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers and welcome to my first story.**

**Just to clarify: This story is about a Natsu born in the world of Naruto nothing from Fairy Tail, there is no magic but of course he will have his Dragon Slayer skills at some point and of course Jutsu.**

**And a notice in English is NOT my original language so it is likely that there are some spelling errors so I apologize in advance and also I do NOT consider myself a great writer just start this because I had the idea in my head and started writing it in my cell phone but I wanted to make it public.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail or its characters.**

**Well now that I made preparations, let's start.**

* * *

**The Fox and Dragon**

In the Shinobi World there are many countries but only five stood out, these were the countries of, fire, wind, earth, lightning, water. Which were led by their feudal lords, these countries were known as The Five Great Shinobi Nations.

The reason why these countries stood out was because they were superpowers, this was because these countries they were affiliated with a hidden village or ninja village that serve as the country's military force and help in the country's economy.

The villages located in these named countries are the most powerful and they are named.

Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village) of the Land of Fire.

Sunagakure (Hidden Sand Village) of the Land of the Wind.

Kirigakure (Hidden Mist Village) of the Land of Water.

Iwagakure (Hidden Stone Village) of the Land of Earth

Kumogakure (Hidden Clouds Village) of the Land of Lightning.

All these villages have their stories whether they are good, bad, terrible or unforgivable.

Everyone fight in the name of their village or even within the villages wars have occurred between themselves.

But this story is not about those other stories so don't expect much from that.

* * *

In the time before the hidden villages, people fought in the name of their clan, in these clans they possessed special abilities that only those who possess their blood can use in all their power. These unique abilities were called Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limits)

The hidden villages were created in the example of one, Konoha this village was created from the alliance between two of the most powerful and feared clans that were constantly at war with each other and then other clans joined that alliance and That way the first hidden village was born.

But this story begins with a certain clan that was also one or perhaps the most feared and powerful in those times along with the Senju and Uchiha clan.

This was the Dragneel Clan was a powerful clan that was created at the same time as the Senju and Uchiha, but they never allied or opposed them as a neutral part they accepted that, the last thing they needed was that the Dragneel clan to ally with their enemy.

This clan also had a Kekkei Genkai but really no one outside the clan knew exactly what it was since each member had unique, very variable jutsus each.

The little information they had about them was first that their hair is mostly pink.

Second, if someone hurts one of them, they will make sure to return it without fail.

Third they were nomadic in times of war between the clans, that meant that they constantly moved. They did not want to hurt others unless it was necessary or they tried to hurt them, infiltrate or kill them.

And finally, if they entered the battle, it was most likely that the battle area would end in an unprecedented destruction and that they would win.

And after the foundation of the villages they tried to establish themselves in one of the countries, but without allying only union that would help the economy but without being a military force.

After all, they did not seek conflict with anyone despite their great war power, they did not use it for war, but that did not mean that they would not fight if someone provoked each of them to fight for their clan.

But after a while the hidden village of the country tried to persuade them to join or steal their secrets even though they never obtained important information from the clan.

The reason was that each of the members of the Dragneel clan is a family taking care of each other and even with the pain of their family, they would die to protect them without hesitation even with all kinds of torture and Jutsu. they had unique abilities that gave them immunity against them and, in the case of corpses, they did not know it, but they had the tradition of turning them into ashes and when they die mysteriously in battle, their corpses are burned at the time of death, they surrounded themselves of fire and turned into ashes.

They tried to settle in the Land of Kirigakure, Kumogakure and Iwagakure.

The patron was established although for the majority it would be impossible to be able to move in a large number of people of all ages and then make a village in a suitable place to live this clan seemed blessed by a kind of deity or be to achieve it without many problems.

After a time of peace without getting involved with the hidden village they came and tried to make an alliance but rejected it kindly but directly the only thing that would help would be a commercial deal nothing more nothing less.

Once that happens a while later they arrive hidden shinobis for kidnappings or theft of information.

Once that happens there are fights between the village and the clan but regardless of the village they end up in an agreement that they from the clan leave and then do not interfere with each other, that happens after they have battles against the Dragneel clan.

After the last ninja village they settled in Land of Fire.

That era was a few years after Sarutobi Hiruzen was named the third Hokage.

The Hokage welcomed in person, introduced himself wanting an alliance, but it wasn't for battles or wars, but economically he heard that his clan, regardless of where they lived, was extremely prosperous after accepting the talk that the only thing that They wanted from them it was a friendly relationship.

Despite the great ninja wars, Konoha never asked for his strength to fight, the only thing being simple resources for his own good, while respecting the agreement.

After the war, showing their conviction to maintain the alliance with the Dragneel clan, they decided to add to the agreement.

The agreement was that when the time came for a great crisis and they would not have more support, the other will serve as the last line of defense, this was a sign of trust between the Dragneel and Konoha clan.

Although they almost never asked the other for help, the most memorable thing happened shortly after the Fourth Hokage was named, Kamikaze Minato when the Kyuubi was mysteriously released, they supported but could not avoid the death of the Fourth Hokage.

That was the story through time for this clan.

Until one fateful day, seven years after the attack of the Demon Fox, the Dragneel clan requested immediate reinforcements for an attack by an unknown enemy, the message was not very clear.

"Third-sama! A message arrived emergency of the Dragneel clan is an attack on an unknown enemy calls for immediate reinforcements" a shinobi broke into his office quickly, while the old hokage looked with surprise the message also had blood stains on the edges

_'We beg you, Konoha. We need reinforcements. We have lost too many and our forces will not resist it for long. We need your help!'_

"Send my ANBU squad as reinforcements immediately! And put Hatake Kakashi as leader" Hiruzen spoke after reading the message the status of the letter really alarmed him.

"Yes" after the shinobi ran out of the office leaving the hokage alone with his thoughts.

"_I can only pray that they arrive before it is too late_" the old man thought before burning the letter.

* * *

_"Natsu, forgive me for not being able to be with you any longer"_

_"All I can tell you is to be strong."_

_"I am sure that you will have many challenges in the future but at least remember this..."_

_"No matter how difficult it is as long as you have those you love in your heart you will get up and fight"_

_"Even if I am no longer here no matter where you are or the decisions you make I will be watching, I will always be watching you"_

_"Goodbye little brother"_

Those words were heard in the dark when a light of flames was seen and a figure was about to close the entrance the figure last saw who was in that darkness.

Then what I was letting in that light closed.

Only silence within that space separated from what is happening in the outside world of who was inside, fell asleep.

…

…

"What the hell could this do?" An ANBU spoke by breaking the silence since they reached what was once a joyful and peaceful village of the Dragneel clan.

Now that the town was only houses, among other buildings, destroyed or burned along with vegetation, trees and plants of all kinds, there is nothing left that has been saved.

And especially that landscape of destruction was amazing the blood painted on the walls of the streets around the place if someone who had no experience with death as ANBUS would be traumatized for life in sight.

But even with the Anbus experience, this was really grotesque.

The strange thing was that there was no corpse somewhere if they did not have the basic information of the Dragneel clan would seem like a trap, but they are aware of the unusual ability to turn to ashes after death.

"Scatter, find a survivor or track the culprit inside and outside the village," Kakashi ordered and the ANBU disappeared.

While the others watched, Kakashi was focused on his thoughts as he walked aimlessly, minutes before dawn.

"Who would have been to do something like that," Kakashi asked mentally, thinking that perhaps it was from an elite team that had old grudges against them, he knew that this clan was not friendly.

_"It's like seeing it again the massacre of the Uchiha clan ... It would have been Itachi? ... It is not likely and has nothing against this clan_"

He kept walking until he noticed that he was in what was once a clearing, there was only large-scale destruction as far as the eye can see. Craters earth destroyed withered and destroyed trees around, no doubt there was a great fight here so you could see the white-haired ninja deduced that there were two people at the level of an elite jounin or even that of a Kage.

Kakashi could only deduce that he was the enemy leader against perhaps the strongest of the Dragneel clan.

After walking trying to find a trail, he reached the part where he thinks the final blow was between them, it was the most destroyed part from the sides and in the middle he could see two traces of blood.

_"If there is no Dragneel then I suppose the enemy won but also got a fatal wound and seeing the state of the blood a few hours have passed." _He kept thinking, then he took off his ANBU mask.

"Final analysis, who died here was the last Dragneel" Kakashi gave his final hypothesis aloud when he saw the sunrise and then the light highlighted letters written in blood attracting his attention.

_'Natsu Dragneel'_

After reading confused that appeared a dark sphere appeared where Akashi deduced that the Dragneel died.

Kakashi jumped and put himself in position when he thought it was some kind of jutsu he didn't know.

Then he saw a silhouette of a person behind the sphere but by the sun I do not achieve clearly and he lowered the sphere gently to the floor when it broke into pieces that disappeared along with the silhouette.

Giving out an unconscious child between the ages of seven and eight, he was dressed in a long-sleeved red shirt, brown pants, black sandals, and an original white long scarf with patterns of small squares like scales.

The boy had a characteristic pointed pink hair and a slightly tanned skin.

Kakashi was surprised to see the boy leave the sphere after he approached and checked his pulse.

"He's alive" Kakashi spoke with surprise when him pick him up.

Kakashi deduced that him is Natsu Dragneel, the last survivor of the former Dragneel clan.

_This was the beginning of Natsu's adventure._

* * *

**And stop. That is the prologue.**

**Comment if you want **

**Well, it's just the beginning, so enjoy it.**

**see you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and here we are with the chapter enjoy it.**

**English is NOT my original language so it is likely that there are some spelling errors so I apologize in advance and also I do NOT consider myself a great writer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail or its characters.**

* * *

**A New Life**

Three days after the elimination of the Dragneel clan, Natsu was picked up by the ANBU and taken to Konoha for safety. He was left in the general hospital of Konoha to check his health after he survived, the Hokage also put some of his personal ANBU as a guard with vigilance at twenty-four hours

After all, they could not know if those responsible would try to finish the job and also protect it from some high-ranking leaders in the village.

Since Natsu arrived he has been unconscious with no signs of waking up.

Now, at Hokage's office in his endless work with paperwork, someone arrived.

"Sorry for the intrusion" Kakashi spoke bowing.

"No problem Kakashi I guess you come to give me a report of the child is not it?" The Hokage deduced leaving the paperwork.

Yes, the boy is stable but not yet awake he only had a wound next to the neck but he was not mortal or had traces of poison of any kind, he will only leave a scar" Kakashi informed

"Well I can only assume that the last Dragneel they killed managed to save that boy with some jutsu but haven't found any clues of those responsible?" the Hokage spoke wondering how it was possible that the Dragneel clan could almost disappear in just one night without any Konoha ninja being able to notice the attack of that scale.

"No, those responsible must have been a small group of elite ninjas and must be experts in eliminating their trail" he said as he remembered that he was on the tracking team. Despite finding a trail of blood the ninja dogs failed to find anything.

"If it is a mystery, I could first think of a civil war but if so, there would still be survivors and apparently any trace of the Dragneel's information is non-existent, so we have no clue of them, the only thing we can do is wait until the little wake up and hopefully give us a hint" Hiruzen spoke.

"By the way, has anyone tried to approach him in the hospital?" He continued to fear that someone would try to end his life or take him away.

Him could imagine that the story of the Dragneel clan massacre one of the most mysterious and powerful clans with ancient was extinguished. He made sure that no one other than his ANBU squad found out about the last survivor.

If that spreads out then people from other villages would try to take it to discover the secrets of their clan.

The clan that was able to challenge three ninjas villages of the Five Great Shinobi Nations and that always stood up making their opponents promise not to interfere with them again.

Being just a child was a vulnerable target.

And not only outside the village but even a person inside would also do everything possible to take him to his side. Hiruzen could imagine that he was already informed about the child.

"No one has tried to approach him and we will not allow Hokage-sama" Kakashi said knowing what old Hokage was thinking.

"Kakashi, you inform me when the boy wakes up" talking for the last time before returning to paperwork.

"Yes" after the Kakashi disappeared

"You can pass Danzo" the Hokage spoke knowing who was at the door

Slowly, the door opened showing Danzo one of the most influential and senior ninjas in the Village.

"What are you coming to talk about, although I think I know already" asked the Hokage seeing his friend / enemy walking until he was near the desk

"As alert as always Hiruzen" commented Danzo

"Well, I want to talk about the Dragneel child you want to hide" Danzo explains seriously.

Hiruzen could already know what he would want.

"What do you plan on doing with him?"

Danzo asked although he could also know what his old friend was planning

"Ask him what happened to his clan so the guilty pays, just that" said the Hokage seriously

"I see, after asking you, why don't you leave it under my care to educate him as a ninja" Danzo proposed his plan but he knew what kind of answer he would give him.

"I'm afraid not, Danzo, that guy has been through a lot and none of us can take him, even if we want to," said Hiruzen, putting a valid point to protect him from him.

"There is nothing to stop him and I am also sure that he will become a valuable force for Konoha when he grows up, so why not train him beforehand?" Danzo responded with his comment.

"Because the alliance forbids, did you forget it? ... don't interfere with any Dragneel without exception and they would do the same, that was the deal with Konoha since they arrived in Land of Fire." He explains his valid point.

"The alliance ended, the Dragneel clan no longer exists, you know that nothing can prevent the boy from joining Konoha" Danzo refuted his defense.

"The alliance still exists just like the Dragneel clan as long as the boy is still alive, his clan can be reborn, so you can't touch him" the Hokage said his final point while looking at Danzo with total seriousness.

"And also if the child decides to become a shinobi it will be because of his decision and that of no one else, his own nor mine, so if he thinks about doing something, I will stop you to protect the alliance that I formed for a long time as before" Hiruzen made reference while they recently formed the alliance.

Danzo proposed to gain his confidence and resented Sonagakure to join Konoha, Hiruzen was against that plan, and it was a long fight between the high command, but in the end the Hokage won presenting information from the other villages trying something similar when they lived in its territory

This caused fights between the clan and the village, which ended up at a disadvantage for the village and put them in a vulnerable situation against an attack by another enemy village, so they decided to let the clan go and promise not to interfere again because if they were going to the war without knowing if they would attract the attention of other peoples and begin an alliance against them giving them the worst possible situation.

After that information, almost everyone opted for the Hiruzen plan that was to gain their trust and make them friends with Konoha, they didn't join, but eventually they would join forces to protect their villages.

That was finally achieved after a while.

"I still think you were wrong, you just had to move certain points and the confrontations are inevitable but you will always be like that," Danzo spoke after recalling one of his fiercest arguments.

"The Dragneels recognize lies well. You should know that your plan would have caused an ineseria war with useless deaths" The Hokage spoke firmly.

"That doesn't matter anymore and I won't let that guy get on your side" Danzo said when he returned to the door, but he heard the last thing the Hokage said.

"I have no intention of that, all I will do is choose the path he decides for himself, no one else, whether he becomes a shinobi or a ramen cook, I will support him and protect him from people who seek to manipulate him. Remember that, Danzo" Hiruzen spoke with determination and firmness after Danzo clenched his teeth.

"That stupid puts feelings above Konoha's sake" him speak as walk down the hall.

* * *

One week since the massacre of the Dragneel clan and the pink-haired boy still did not wake up, the Hokage decided to visit him along with Yamanaka Inoichi to see if there is something that does not allow to wake up and also a clue of what happened in his village.

"Well here he stays, remember this can only remain between us what you find Inoichi" said the hokage seriously after ordering the ANBU to go outside.

"Understand, nothing will come out of here third-sama" replied the blond man and moved to the side of the child's bed while looking at him.

_"He must be the same age as Ino and he had to go through something like that"_ the man thought when he looked at him, then put his hand on his head.

One time after standing still, Inoichi opened his eyes in shock.

"Nothing" he replied yet surprised.

"What do you mean by nothing?" Hiruzen doubtfully ask

"I could not find anything his memories are sealed in the deepest place of his mind, I failed to open his memories when he tried to expel me" the man explained.

"You could unlock it with all the intelligence team" asked the old man had heard of that Dragneel's ability that they could avoid those types of information gathering jutsu but he didn't think that a child had them too.

"If I'm honest, I think it will be useless. It's something I've never seen. It doesn't look like any jutsu I've seen" He shook his head.

"I see I guess it has to do with his Kekkei Genkai" The Hokage sighed all they could do was wait.

His thoughts stopped when he saw the boy open his eyes that were black as he looked surprised at the Hokage and the Yamanaka.

"Who are you? Where am I?" asked the boy looking everywhere

"Calm down you are safe, we are in the general hospital of Konoha" said the old man in a calm tone

"Konoha?" repeated the child calming down a bit.

"By the way, my name is Surutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage, with pleasure" He continued in a gentle tone while the boy just nodded.

"And what is your name?" asked the Hokage with a smile.

The boy looked at him when he responded.

"Natsu… Natsu Dragneel" the boy replied shyly that he felt something was missing

"So Natsu was after all" Hiruzen replied, remembering the name Kakashi told him before he found the boy, he could only ask who was the one who protected him.

About four years ago the clan leader died of an illness and then the one who took the place was his eldest son, but he never met him in person, he was informed that he had two children and seeing him now the boy looks like the old leader, but could not assure it after all that shared features

He had the idea that this child was the youngest son and the younger brother of the former leaders.

"Hello Natsu, my name Yamamaka Inoichi, forgive my abruptness but that is the last thing you remember" asked the man curiously about what protects his mind.

"B-Well I remember being in a dark place and someone was talking to me and then I saw a light and whoever spoke to me closed the light and then I woke up here".

"And something before that," the boy just shook his head.

"I see, third-sama can come a moment with me" Inoichi spoke to the Hokage who backed away from the boy.

"Third-sama, I think that seal not only protects his memories but that he completely blocks them doesn't remember anything about the Dragneel clan," the man deduced when he saw Natsu's status.

"I understand" the Hokage replied, apparently they could not find anything of the person responsible for the slaughter of the clan.

But above all what would they say to Natsu?

"Sorry Natsu but we have to go, I will visit you later so stay here and check that you have nothing"

Then the Hokage and the Yamanaka came out but before.

"By the way, if you're hungry just ask for it, they'll bring you any bed you want." the old man commented with a smile at least he could be distracted by the food.

Leaving Natsu just thinking about how he got here and why he didn't remember anything but when he didn't have an answer, he put it aside for now.

Now his stomach demands food and wanted to eat the entire hospital menu.

…

After Natsu's awakening, Hiruzen, Kakashi and Inoichi were in the hokage's office.

The hokage had gathered them to talk about Natsu and the reason why they sealed their memories.

"So if it was called that, maybe they were close by the one left by a close relative maybe" Kakashi spoke after hearing what happened in the hospital.

"If possible but now the question because they sealed their memories" Hiruzen asked while sitting behind the desk and the other two standing opposite.

"Maybe to protect the secrets of the clan now as the last survivor he is the only one who has information" Inoichi I speak

"But he's just a child what kind of information he would have" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes, but even then he will have seen things about his clan, Inoichi you really think you can't remove the seal" Hiruzen replied and asked.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama but even with the help of the intelligence group I doubt this is something totally unknown, I only think of two options to achieve it, that someone from your clan does it, of course it is no longer an option, and second it will do with time" he explain Inoichi with a serious tone.

"What do you mean he will do the same" Kakashi asked

"The seal is linked to him the longer he passes and the more he develops his skills as Dragneel the seal breaks by himself" explained Inoichi.

"Maybe they were sealed to give you the freedom to trust us and show us what you can do or to leave. Once you have grown enough to mature to understand whether we are truly trustworthy or not."

"Seeing it that way makes sense," Kakashi said, listening to the logic, letting Natsu mature without we village managing to take away the secrets of the Dragneel clan.

"Although I would like to be against that, it makes sense that they knew they could trust me, but they didn't blindly trust Konoha, they left everything to that child and he doesn't know the responsibility he has in his hands" the Hokage thought about the boy from the hospital without knowing his destiny.

...

While Natsu he was eating his tenth piece of meat along with other dishes around him while he ate like a beast and the dishes accumulated on the sides of the bed.

The nurses and the ANBU present but the hidden seconds could only look with their mouths open the incredible appetite of the child.

"More please" Natsu asked with encouragement to follow much more.

...

Upon returning with the Hokage who had chills for an unknown reason, the three continued the conversation.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Inoichi asked.

"First you have to explain the situation," replied the Hokage.

"Do you want to tell him everything?" asking Inoichi didn't think it would be the best option.

"No, not for now, we will only tell him that his village was destroyed by a natural disaster and that he was the only survivor, to keep it a secret that he is the last Dragneel of all villages, it would be better to say that no one survived while he he stays here and we will give the law to the village along with the truth of Naruto, he will be safe"

"Natsu will also be better still outside his clan the less he knows the more a peaceful childhood can grow up with the other children"

"And if he decides to become a ninja?" Kakashi asked about the possibility it was not uncommon for children to want to become shinobi when living in a ninja village

"If that happens when he becomes a genin we will tell him the truth of his clan, not about the massacre or the seal, if he discovers it. Maybe he would try to do something silly to eliminate it, understand you two" the Hokage asked the two jounin

"Yes" they both answered, only them knew about the seal in Natsu's memories.

"Well now Kakashi I entrust you to watch over Natsu indefinitely, you have to prevent Danzo or his ANBU from approaching Natsu."

"Where he will live, I think he will live in the same building as Naruto in that way, the ANBU that takes care of Naruto will also protect Natsu" the Hokage spoke when the two men nodded and left the office

"Only the future knows what fate will hold for that boy, although only if you were here Minato maybe we could have saved that boy's family," the third Hokage thought when he saw a picture of the room. Then he returned to work.

...

After a few hours of work it was already night and before leaving an ANBU appeared.

"Excuse me, I came to deliver the report on Natsu, Hokage-sama" The ANBU knelt in front of the Hokage that only nodded and the man proceeded.

"He is totally fine and may be released tomorrow" he finished his report.

"I see and how is Natsu emotionally" asked Hiruzen did not believe that someone can be also after losing their memories

"It seems to be fine but it is somewhat shy with everyone, but he forgets everything when he begins to eat" commented his point of view to the Hokage.

"I see I can't blame him even if he doesn't remember, he lost all his life" the older man couldn't help feeling sorry.

"By the way Hokage-sama I heard you will pay for the boy's meals, isn't it?" The ANBU asked when the ANBU was the one who was feeling sorry.

"Yes, why do you ask"

"Nothing! If you excuse me, I have a turn now" the ANBU disappeared leaving the Hokage confused.

* * *

The next day the hokage went to the hospital at noon to talk about Natsu.

"Good morning Natsu" The Hokage greet when enter the room.

"Good morning old man" Natsu spoke confidently, Hokage did not bother after all he was a small child and it was true.

"I guess they told you that they would discharge today, right?" asked the hokage while the boy accentuated.

"Excuse me, old man ... do you know who I am? ... I tried all day but I don't remember anything or where I come from or if I have a family waiting for me" Natsu asked as he started to cry, he couldn't take it anymore, if he's Alone or maybe someone is looking for it.

The old Hokage could only see the scene with sadness even the truth or a lie will not give comfort to this child.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are" replied the old man watching the boy cry.

"But yes, I know where you are from." The boy looked up to listen in the hope of returning home.

"I am very sorry, but the villague you came from was destroyed by a natural disaster. You are the only survivor. We found you. You may not remember anything," the Hiruzen replied when he bowed and hugged the boy. Even so, it was better that he thought it was an accident that someone was responsible for removing his house.

If he discovered that he would probably seek revenge and go anywhere to get it, no matter how dark, he could see that it would end just when Sasuke knows he wants revenge on his brother for the slaughter of his clan.

Natsu could only cry all he could was to vent all the sadness of his heart, what he feared came true he was alone and the worst thing was that he could not remember them

"I was told by a specialist that you will be able to recover them, but it may only take years to remember something" he said, at least he would have a consolation to remember but he would not tell him about the seal.

"But you also don't have to force yourself to remember that it will make it worse" he warned. He didn't want me to try anything and try to force the seal.

"I understand, so what will I do now? I don't have a place to go back" The boy pulled away from the hug, wondering what he is going to do. He could only fear tomorrow.

"Don't worry about that, leave it to me" the Hokage spoke with a smile.

"Thank you" the boy inclined his head as if thanking but could not help asking.

"But why does he do something like that? I don't see why he has to" Natsu questioned, the old man was surprised that the boy was very suspicious when he wanted to.

"You don't believe that the duty of adults is to protect young children and also because your town was an old ally of Konoha, they have helped us a lot, so I want to return the favor by protecting you, since we didn't do it manage to save them" the old man said sincerely. At least I would take care of the last Dragneel as an apology for not saving them from that cruel fate.

"I see, I understand old thank you very much someday I will return it I promise" Natsu bowed his head.

"You don't have to, Natsu, I know it's hard to lose your family and worse than not being able to remember it, but remember you're not alone if you have any trouble coming to my office and when I have time I will see you"

"Yes" Natsu replied, he still had a sad face but how to blame him.

And so Natsu started his new life in Konoha

* * *

When the Hokage was about to leave the hospital, a nurse stopped him and gave him a receipt.

"Hokage-sama here is the receipt of what the child ate" said the nurse.

"It's true, let's see what he ate didn't eat in a week after all" he said amused.

After reading the receipt, the Hokage could only open his eyes beyond his orbits and his mouth fell to the ground when he saw all the types of food and quantity he ate and the number below had many zeros.

"It's a joke, right? A little boy can't eat something like that" the Hokage speak. he knew would eat during the week, not for all year!

"No, he really ate all that" the nurse replied nervously.

Then the Hokage passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to another chapter readers.**

**but before.**

**English is NOT my original language so it is likely that there are some spelling errors so I apologize in advance and also I do NOT consider myself a great writer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail or its characters.**

**Now yes Start**

* * *

**The Lonely Dragon**

"We have arrived"

"Thank you"

The Hokage and Natsu entered Natsu's new apartment was something small but nothing for the child to complain about.

Natsu began to walk in the empty apartment watching him curiously as he remembered how they got there.

After being discharged from the hospital, Hiruzen gave him a brief tour of Konoha until they reached the departmental building, he also noticed that almost everyone in the city greeted the Hokage with joy and respect.

_"Is the old man really that important?"_ Natsu looked at the old man who was looking at him from the door with a smile.

"So what do you think of Natsu?"

"It's great and everything but is it really okay?" The child asks insecure.

"Of course, don't worry about it," the Hokage unconcerned as he looked at Natsu.

While internally the Hokage wondered what he should do with him.

Of course, as he told Danzo, he wants to help him find his own path in life where he can be happy.

But because of the blood in his veins, he won't be able to have that life so easily.

The Dragneel are born to be warriors, that is something that those who have seen this clan in combat are clear, that the power was within Natsu waiting to be awakened.

And when they woke up, many will want it for them.

In that in Hiruzen's mind came the image of his disciple Orochimaru, someone thirsty for power who would do anything to get it.

And he is sure there are many like him.

With those thoughts the Hokage came to a conclusion.

_"Natsu must be strong"_

So that in the future he will be able to defend himself and to face his past Natsu must be strengthened if he wants to survive.

"Then Natsu" Hiruzen calls when Natsu turns to see him "tell me what do you plan to do?"

"Mmm ... no idea" Natsu answers simply.

Hiruzen only laughs a little when he forgets that he asked that question to a child, of course he won't know what to do. "What do you think if you go to school?"

"School" Natsu repeats "is the place where children gather to learn things right?"

"Yes" the Hokage nods "but I have a feeling that if you go to a normal school you would end up skipping classes, so you think of go to the Ninja Academy of Konoha" Natsu just saw it curious.

"That's where children prepare to be shinobi in the future"

"I see but I have a question"

"Yes, which one is it"

"What is a Shinobi?"

The Hokage falls comically on the ground at the question.

"Why are there Shinobi village? I really don't understand it" Hiruzen stands up while looking at the boy.

When you are a child you question everything in order to understand this world one day.

The old man smiles when he puts his hand on Natsu's head "you are quite curious, is not it, Natsu? but I don't have a good answer for you is something that even someone old like me don't has an answer" he moves his hand from his head .

"I see" Natsu ducks his head to reflect when Natsu looks back at the Hokage with a big cheerful smile "Then to return the favor I will discover that answer and I will say you!" Natsu declares cheerfully and Hiruzen smiles.

"Okay, I'm counting on you Natsu ... so what do you say about going to the Academy?"

"Sure sounds fun."

"Well, I'll take care of signing up"

* * *

**Some days after**

After that conversation the Hokage informed Natsu to begin his classes the beginning of the following week. So for now he will get used to life in the villague.

Since then Natsu has kept touring Konoha and learning what there is but especially meals, although he has also had to buy clothes for him and things for his department thanks to the advice of neighbors.

But now that didn't matter.

Since now Natsu was escaping from a Shinobi.

"Hey! Don't even think you'll run away!" Shouted the Shinobi, the middle-aged man with a scar on his nose.

_"This guy is crazy! He has been following me for hours!"_ Think scared Natsu.

"I'm more than used to this so give up! Nobody escapes school without consequences!" The man shouted.

_"I'm not even in that school!"_

Natsu remembered how he got to this while I kept running.

* * *

**A few hours before**

A few hours before

After a few hours of walking through the town and eating some snacks, Natsu walked quietly near a building when he began to hear multiple yell.

"Go ahead Sasuke-kun!"

"Finish with that fool!"

"You're so cute"

The pinkette heard those screams when they scared him for a moment "What the hell is going on there?"

Natsu sees a tree nearby when he climbs it and stands on a branch that allows him to see what happens in the place.

There in a large courtyard were several children and a man who was a ninja because of his clothing accusing them.

By the way it was the girls who shouted like crazy "How loud are the girls"

And in front of them were two children his age, one with blond hair and the other with black hair who looked like they were about to fight.

The older man gave a unique signal when they both ran against each other but in an instant the blond boy was shot down by the black-haired boy who was now on top of the blond with his fist in front of his face.

Once the teacher declares the winner he asks to shake hands but the blond refuses to that and win blow from the teacher.

Once he finished the blond boy and the black-haired boy moved in front of the other and slowly moved their hands with the index and middle fingers to intertwine with the other but instead of doing that both grab each other's shirt and look in anger.

The teacher scolds them but then the two children and the teacher turned to see Natsu when he was nervous when the whole class looked at him.

"Hey you! You're not trying to skipped classes or yes!" The teacher shouts, scaring Natsu. He remembered that old Hokage told him not to get in trouble.

Knowing that if that man catches him he will get into trouble Natsu did the most reasonable thing.

Running at full speed from the place.

"Where are you going! ... the children go to class, I caughting that boy!" The ninja orders when he flees the place in search of the unknown child.

"Do any of you know who that boy is?" Ask one of them when everyone shakes their heads.

* * *

**in the present**

"I finally lost it" Natsu gasps as he rests his hands on his knees while catching his breath.

After a few hours of running non-stop throughout the villague Natsu managed to escape the crazy professor.

Once he caught his breath, Natsu began to see around and he noticed that it was now sunset and he found himself near a children's playground where children played and laughed while having fun.

At that time parents begin to arrive to take their children back home.

Natsu just stared at the scene in silence.

He wondered if he had also done that with his family, after a day of games his parents would come for him and together they would go home for a delicious dinner and eat happily while they laughed.

How would his mother's hug or his meal, like is his father, him would have brothers maybe an older brother.

Without him noticing, some tears came down his cheeks when he began to clean his eyes.

Then Natsu's stomach began to roar for food and using that as an excuse to forget the sadness, Natsu began to follow where his nose said where there was delicious food.

…

After a few minutes his nose took him to a Ramen Shop called Ramen Ichiraku, the place looked humble but Natsu's nose told him that there was delicious food there.

Natsu entered the shop when he saw the chef of the place "oh a new customer, come on sit down"

"So what do you want, boy?"

"Ah" Natsu saw the menu attached to the wall "a Ramen"

"Immediately"

After a few minutes, the man left a large plate with noodles and different ingredients, while Natsu smelled it and the drool came out of his mouth.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? I hope you try it."

Natsu took the chopsticks and placed them in his hand when he took the noodles with them and lifted them and slowly brought them to his mouth and began to drool.

The boy opened his eyes with stars on them "DELICIOUS!" Natsu exclaims when he eats faster then he takes all the finished liquid from the plate.

"Hehehe I'm glad there is nothing better than seeing the satisfied smile of the customers" the chef smiles.

"I want more!"

"Good!"

…

"Ahh ~ I am satisfied," Natsu declares when he leaves his tenth plate of ramen at the bar and the chef who introduced himself as Taochi watched in shock while the boy ate all that.

After giving him the money, Natsu said goodbye and went straight home.

Spending a lot of money should be more careful with that, but it was definitely worth it.

* * *

Two days passed quickly for Natsu really did not have much to do at least to walk through the villague or eat.

Well as old Hokage said in two days he will enter the Academy so it will surely be more fun than now.

But despite all that he still felt that emptiness inside him that loneliness he felt when he arrived at his apartment.

He wondered how he could get rid of that feeling.

Natsu saw the now dark sky showing that it was night and now returning to his loneliness reminder called department.

"Yosh! I'm going to eat something before I go!" Natsu shouted when he started running blindly to animate his sad atmosphere.

Then he starts running down an alley when he collides with a child a few years older than him and throwing him to the ground.

"Auch! Hey brat what's wrong with you!" The older boy was raised by his friends two in total also older than Natsu and taller.

"I-I'm sorry" Natsu apologizes nervously.

"As if I care kid," the boy looked at Natsu's pink hair when he started laughing along with his friends "what's up with that hair hahaha!"

"Hey what's the matter!" Natsu gets angry when the boys stop and look at him.

"You're new right? You really want to have problems with us that we were born here, you know I think you hurt my arm with that fall can be damaged so you have to make up for it" boy smirked grabbing his arm.

"Make up for it?"

"Are you an idiot or what? Your money deliver" another boy explains.

"Of course not"

"Oh then you want us to tell the Hokage that you hit me and you hurt my arm" the boy threatens.

"Oi! That's not true!"

"Really guys who saw you?" The leader asked.

"That boy pushed you without a doubt"

"So what will you do pinky?"

Natsu only saw them scared, he could take him out of the village if he thought he hurt these boys and then he would really be alone.

Natsu clenched his teeth when he took his coin purse and gave it to the boys while the boys saw and grin.

"Fine Pinky" the boy took the coin purse.

"Then see you" they were about to turn around when the fixed leader in Natsu's long scarf "wait, I like that scarf," he stretches his arm to Natsu's neck, but before touching her, Natsu grabs his wrist with force.

"Ah! What's up Pinky?"

"No, this is mine and nobody else" Natsu glare at the children and they scared.

"Well, you looked for it!" He prepares to throw a punch, but Natsu connects his fist with the child's face and falls with a bleeding nose.

"Bastard! You two help me"

…

"That damn Pinky has a lot of energy," said the leader while he was in front of Natsu while his two friends had him trapped while he tried uselessly to break free.

The three boys had several bruises and their clothes were battered Natsu really fought.

"Well now I will keep this" the leader takes Natsu's scarf "and take this!" Then he hits Natsu's stomach hard when he breathed out and spit saliva and the two henchmen released him so that he fell face down to the ground while he returned from pain.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Natsu screams as he extends his arm towards them.

"you dont forget not to mess with us, foreigner" the children walk towards the exit of the alley but something stopped them.

"You didn't hear idiots, return that to him!" An unknown boy shouted when Natsu saw the same blond boy from the school as before.

"And what if not?" Return one of the thieves.

"I will hit them until they do" the blond makes a hand position scaring thieves.

"Clone Jutsu" then appears a badly made clone of the blond when the thieves start laughing.

"Hahahaha you're really pathetic!" Then the leader jumps and hits the blonde in the face making her fall "the children should stay at home playing the hero and not disturb the elders" then he kicks the blond.

Natsu stays helpless while watching as the boy who tried to help him is hurt.

"Natsu, you know why someone is strong," a voice echoes in his head, "people become strong when they protect someone who cannot, when someday someone tries to help you, appreciate that person"

Natsu began to slowly get up from the floor despite the pain that runs through his body. That voice was correct, how on earth could he stand still while someone helping him was hurt?!

"Hey you" Natsu runs to the leader who kicks away blond boy when Natsu hits him against a wall.

"Damn because you don't stay still!" The leader shouted angrily as he grabbed where he hit him.

Natsu ignores him and sees the boy who helped him, and show him his hand and the boy sees him surprised when he later smiles and Natsu also smiles and helps the blonde to stand up

"Come on!" Natsu and the blond provoke the three vandals and they only throw themselves at the two children and they do the same.

...

Both the pink-haired boy and the blond-haired boy were panting standing and on the floor below them were the three unconscious boys.

They both had some bruises and their clothes were somewhat damaged but they are fine.

"Thank you" Natsu says when he recovers his scarf and coin purse and stops in front of the blond boy with blue eyes and he only smiles as he moves his hands behind his head.

"It's nothing, I could have finished them I alone but thanks for the help"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel"

Natsu spoke when the blond decides to do the same.

"Naruto ... Naruto Uzumaki"

* * *

**and ready.**

**The first meeting between our protagonists.**

**Well until the other chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Melancholy of the Fox**

"Two Ramen please!" Naruto says when the blond and the pinkette enter Ramen Ichiraku**.**

Once they finished their fight in the alley, both children decided to quench their hunger with Ramen.

"Immediately- wait Naruto Natsu what happened to you two. You are beaten" Teuchi says worried when he sees both children.

Both boys just smile while laughing "Nothing you should see the others crying with their moms hahaha!" Naruto scoffed.

"Yeah we won!" Natsu declares with a big smile.

Teochi looked at the boys for a second but then sighed.

It was not the first time Naruto gets into fights with boys from the villague but he is sure that he commonly loses because he faces more than one boy at a time.

But this time she is the first to see Naruto and Natsu with such a happy smile.

"Okay, you two sit down and rest, I prepare the ramen"

"Yes!"

...

"This is the best Ramen of Konoha, although there are many types of Ramen that are delicious but the classic is my favorite" Naruto speaks while Natsu sips the noodles with his mouth.

"I see you must be coming to this place a long time ago?" Natsu finishes his plate "one more!"

"If a few years ago and you?"

"Only a few days, after escaping from a crazy guy who chased me all day and I got here" after Teochi leaves another plate in front of Natsu.

"Ah! I remember, you were the one who was spying on our class a few days ago!" Naruto screams in surprise while watching Natsu.

"Yes. Wait, I also remind you that you were the one who lost instantly for that black-haired boy!"

Naruto opens his eyes in shock to see that pinkette saw how he lost completely against his rival.

"I didn't lose! It's just a workout ... and I was distracted those girls were screaming right in my ear!" Naruto started throwing excuses while Natsu returned to his Ramen.

"Mmm if it makes sense those girls are pretty loud"

"You have no idea! I don't know why the girls go crazy with anything that Sasuke fool does just because he's is in the top the class or the best fighter doesn't mean he's better than me!"

"I don't know, but it doesn't look so amazing when I saw it"

Naruto saw him surprised when tears of happiness came out of his eyes.

"YES! Finally someone understands!" The blond boy took that Natsu's shoulders and started shaking him.

After a few minutes the two finished eating and paid the chef when they both left the place.

The sky had darkened and the night had reached the village as the two children walked down the street that would take them home.

"So you are new to the village?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, and how do you know?" Natsu says when he notices that everyone can notice that it is not from there.

"Well, I think you're the only pink-haired boy in the village."

"Oi! it's salmon color!" Natsu replies angrily "but if I am new I just moved"

"I see, then, what do you think if I show you the village? I know many great places in Konoha" Naruto offers excited

"Yes! It will be more fun than being alone!" Natsu smiles.

"Great! See you tomorrow," they both stop when they get to the building where they lived.

"Wait, don't tell me," they both look at each other when they discover they live in the same building.

* * *

The sun had reached Konoha showing that a new day begins for its inhabitants and especially for two children.

"Hey, what are you waiting for, the village awaits us!" Natsu says excitedly when he sees Naruto in front of the building's entrance.

"Eh? yes we go!"

Natsu runs in front of him and Naruto smiles when he also runs and follows him.

"Where do we go first?"

"How about the forest can we have fun there"

"Ok, let's see who comes first!"

Both children run at full speed avoiding all the people in the streets.

And a certain boy with black-hair saw them a little surprised, but then he went on his way.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto shouts to see that Natsu is moving further away.

"As if he did!" Natsu ran faster and Naruto put all his effort to reach it.

While both followed some villagers saw them.

"What's wrong with him?" A man says irritated.

"No idea as long as I don't approach my children it doesn't matter"

"What will the parents of that pink-haired boy think how they can let him out with that boy of fo-"

"Shut up! you know we can't talk about that" a villager scold another villager when they return to their activities.

While Natsu was running, he managed to notice some looks from the villagers, especially in their eyes.

He didn't like that at all, there was only a kind of hatred and contempt in their eyes as if they wanted them to disappear.

_"What's happening to them?" _Natsu asks mentally.

But before he realized Naruto took advantage in the race.

"Oh yes now we are talking we are talking!" The blond celebrates.

"Do not even dream about it!"

* * *

**Several hours later**

Both children had toured the village while Naruto showed him all the places he knew while both played or laughed.

And for the first time since he woke in the village Natsu stopped feeling that emptiness in his heart.

"Well where do you want to go now?" Naruto asks as he had his hands behind his head.

"Well-" Natsu was interrupted by a growl from his stomach "How about we eat something"

"Yes, there is a place there" Naruto points to a post with some people around.

Both boys walk to the counter where they showed the meals, Natsu just drooling when he saw the food.

But then again he felt those looks from the villagers around, Natsu turned to see the adults to see why they looked at him like that.

But when he saw their faces, he discovered it, it wasn't him who them looked ... it was Naruto.

While a villager pushed Naruto aside "Don't mess" causing the boy to fall sitting on the floor.

"Hey!" Natsu moves to Naruto's side and helps him get up and looks angry at the villager.

"Why do you help him? It would be better for that child to disappear," he says while the others just look at Naruto with the same eyes as if they supported what the man said.

Natsu clenches his fists when he sees all the adults, what the hell did Naruto do for them to be like that?!

But Naruto just ran from the place with tears in his eyes.

_"It is always so!" _Naruto thought as he run.

"Naruto!" Natsu shouts when he is about to run for him a woman grabs his arm "What the hell are you doing let go of me!" He ordered but the woman only leans a little towards him.

"Boy, you are new to the village, so I must warn you, you must stay away from this child, it is dangerous," says the woman seriously, surprising Natsu.

"What are you talking about? He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"You must believe me, where are your parents? I must tell them," the woman asks, but Natsu simply withdraws her hand from the woman.

"I have no parents," Natsu says sharply and then looks at all the adults who looked at him in anger "and I have no idea what they say and I don't care, but the only bad thing I see is all of you !"

then Natsu runs in search of Naruto leaving the villagers alone.

...

After a while, Natsu manages to find Naruto inside the forest while the blond was sitting on the bank of a river watching the reflection of the water and crying.

"Hey there you were" Natsu walks towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asks while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I look for you of course"

"Why?!" Naruto shouted when he started crying again "didn't they tell you not to come near me that it was bad or something? Why don't you go with your parents and leave me alone!"

Naruto unloads all his accumulated anger towards the pinkette, Natsu only saw him without answering while the blond released all his frustration.

"Because I don't have anyone" Natsu responds with a sad expression and Naruto opens his eyes.

"What?"

"My home was destroyed and my family died, I really can't remember it. It seems that something hit me very hard with and I don't remember anything, neither my family nor my friends nor my home ... like you."

Naruto could only see him surprised.

Natsu was the same as him.

"That's why I don't want to leave my friend alone," Natsu says with a big smile.

"F-Friend" Naruto repeats without believing he said that word with him.

"Of course we are, you didn't know." Natsu says as if it were obvious. "You saved me and you helped me. You even showed me the village if that is not what friends do then I have no idea what they are ... I have no idea why people say those things about you but I know that you are not bad or dangerous, you are good "

"If you are my friend, people may look at you like me," Naruto warns, he really didn't want its to anyone, let alone Natsu.

"I don't care" Natsu declares "The only thing that matters to me is my friends ... so what you say?" Natsu offers his hand in front of Naruto.

"Friends?" Natsu gives a toothy smile and Naruto can only wipe away his tears when he also shakes hands.

"Yes friends!" Naruto gives a big smile.

* * *

"So where did you learn to fish?" Naruto asks as both eat a roast fish in the campfire they made.

After a few minutes the stomachs of the two children began to beg for food so Natsu takes a sharp branch of a tree and caught some fish from the river.

"I don't remember" Natsu took a bite of the fish.

"is not bad" Naruto admits while they both eat in the forest, the daylight went long ago showing the starry sky to Konoha.

"Tell me Natsu what do you want to be in the future?" Naruto asks.

"Eh? Why do you ask that?"

"nothing"

"Well I really don't know" The pinkette said.

"I see, you know I'm going to become a Hokage!" Naruto declares with determination.

"Hokage? Like the old man?"

"Yes!" Naruto nods.

"Mmm, hey Naruto what is a Hokage?" Natsu asks innocently when Naruto falls on his back.

"You do not know!" Naruto screams when he sits down again and Natsu just shakes his head "it's the biggest post in the village! For the biggest, strongest and coolest Shinobi!"

"Really?" Natsu asks doubtfully the time he visited the Hokage's office seemed like a lot of paperwork to fill out.

"Yes! That's why I want to become the Hokage if I do it, all the Village will stop seeing me as an outcast and respect me!"

"I see" Natsu then smiles fiercely and stands up "Yosh if you're going to become Hokage I won't be left behind!" he raises his hand to the sky.

"I will become the strongest ninja of all! I will never stop and never lose something important to me!" Natsu closes his hand in the sky in a fist and looks with total determination.

"I swear!"

"Wait" Naruto interrupts his thoughts and looks at the pinkette with an annoying face "the Hokage is the strongest so I will be the strongest"

"No! I will be the strongest but I hate paperwork so I will leave you Hokage's work"

"No! I will be stronger!"

"I won't be!"

"No"

"No"

"IT WILL BE ME!" Both children scream.

That day without even one of the two children knowing, they started a friendship that would change their lives forever.

The challenges they will face.

The mysteries of their pasts.

And someday the whole world will hear about

The Fox Child and The Dragon Child

* * *

**And ready.**

**With this my prologue arc is finished and now we can begin with the true story and the beginning of Natsu's journey in the shinobi world.**

**Be ready for the next chapter.**

**See you later and in case I can't give a chapter before the date.**

**Happy Halloween.**

**Unzueta**


	5. Chapter 5

**Revelations**

_Twelve years ago The Hidden Leaf Village suffered a devastating attack from a mythical creature considered as the embodiment of destruction, with its gigantic nine tails capable of destroying mountains and spitting hellfire and crushing entire buildings with its four paw._

_The Nine-Tailed Fox or Kyubi unleashed his anger in Konoha and many villagers and ninjas lost their lives in that attack._

_The Village would have been destroyed by that demon if it weren't for the Fourth Hokage who at the cost of his life managed to seal the fearsome beast into the body of a baby._

_And thanks to that Konoha managed to save himself from a terrible end._

_Seven years after the attack, Konoha suffered other misfortunes._

_One was the annihilation of the Uchiha clan by the hand of a single man who shared their blood._

_A short time later for unknown reasons an old ally of Konoha the Dragneel clan was also massacred without any survivors, even to date no one was able to discover who was to blame._

_Everyone thinks that, but the truth is that there is exist a survivor who has the blood of the Dragneel Clan in his veins._

_This is the beginning of his story._

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The blue sky without a cloud in sight, a wind howler blew the branches of the countless trees that covered the village in their shadow.

This village was known for various reasons, for its great history, for its achievements in wars, its ninjas, its dango and ramen.

But for tourists it was the famous Hokage Rock, in view of all who are in the village. The legendary ninjas who left their mark in the village and in the world and were considered the best, their faces were sculpted on the mountain as a symbol that the Hokage would always watch over Konoha.

It was a symbol of the village that everyone respected.

Well, something like that.

Now that same monument was painted with various scribbles of various colors on the stone faces.

The causes of this were two teenage boys who were now on a rooftop admiring their masterpiece.

"Mmm it look pretty good," Naruto admitted as Natsu threw aside the paint cans they used.

"We should have used more red" Natsu comments looking at the rock faces.

"Never mind now just wait" Naruto prepares his ear to hear all the fun.

Natsu only sighed when he jumped at his side and also waited while the wind fluttered his white scarf.

Natsu's suit also changed with his style, now he had an orange turtleneck shirt and black tracksuits and finally some sandals on his feet.

Naruto wears an orange set, his favorite color, and goggles on his forehead.

The two children had grown in height but Natsu surpassed Naruto by a few centimeters to the anger the blond remained as the smallest boy in the class.

Natsu finished her thoughts when the screams of the people who began to notice their mischief began to be heard.

"The faces of stones!"

"They were painted!"

"Who was?!"

"Surely it was Naruto!"

"No! I'm sure it was Natsu's thing!"

"It was both, I saw them!"

"When I find them!"

And so the furious screams of the villagers continued.

"Hahahaha! God this is priceless!" Natsu laughed along with Naruto.

"That I told you that this would be our best prank so far, hahahaha !" Naruto grabbed his stomach to contain the laughter.

But the laughter stopped when a ninja found them on the rooftop.

"I found them!" The man shouts calling the other ninjas "you two are now in trouble!" The ninja sees the boys again, they were gone.

"Crap! They escaped!"

"They must not be far!"

Several ninjas began to jump and run everywhere in search of the pinkette and the blond but without finding them.

On a lonely street Natsu leave a garbage can and Naruto leaves a false wall.

"Those old men are so easy to fool!" Naruto teases when Natsu shakes the garbage from his clothes.

"Yes, but we must return before Iruka-sensei finds out that we are not in class" Natsu warns when both children begin to walk back to the Academy but suddenly both feel a chill on their backs.

"Oh, I think the sensei already discovered them" a clearly annoying voice when both boys turn around and see Iruka with a visible vein in his forehead.

"Aaah! Iruka-sensei!" The two boys jump back.

"You two! I just got distracted for a minute and you two go out and make a mess!"

"Well you're out too," Natsu says when Iruka hits both boys in the head.

"Shut up! Let's go back to class, you two are in big trouble!" before realizing the sensei, he ties the two in a rope and drags them back to the Academy.

...

_**Classroom **_

"Really guys must mature! We are at the end of the Academy you can no longer act like this!" Iruka scolds the two boys tied in front of the class.

"Nah is boring" Natsu replies while Naruto shows his sensei his tongue and he just smiles angrily.

_"Those kids!"_

It has been a long time since he met Naruto and also Natsu since he entered the Academy and was very happy when he saw that Naruto finally got a true friend but that happiness turned to rage since Naruto got a partner in his mischiefs.

In spite of everything, he appreciated both boys no matter how much they enraged him

"Well," Iruka smiles menacingly "since you two made that joke, you will clean the faces of the hokages until they are gleaming! UNDERSTANDED!" The teacher orders when both boys nodded.

…

_**A few hours later**_

Natsu and Naruto were cleaning the giant stone faces they painted while standing on a platform and Iruka watched them with a hawk sight sitting on top of the head.

"Will take all day this!" Natsu complains while carving with a cloth to remove the paint.

"This is the worst" said Naruto.

"If they have time to complain they have time to clean and they still have to clean the other heads and they won't go home until they shine clean" says Iruka while watching the two boys.

"It's not that important, nobody is waiting for us at home," Naruto says as he carves stronger.

Iruka only sees her two students with sadness, sadly it is true, not one of them has parents or siblings since they remember they have always been alone.

Fortunately they both met and managed to overcome that loneliness a little together but that does not mean that loneliness has disappeared.

Whenever they return to their apartment without anyone receiving them without receiving a "Welcome" or "miss you" they will remember that cruel reality.

"Hey guys," Iruka scratches his head with some embarrassment when they both looked at the teacher "if they finish this before nightfall as a reward I will take them to eat Ramen al Ichiraku, what do you think?" Iruka proposes when both boys smile.

"Okay, there won't be a stain left". Saliva falls like a waterfall from Natsu's mouth when she carves three times faster.

"Now I will try hard!" Scream Naruto.

Iruka could only smile while looking at Naruto and Naruto.

…

"Itadakimasu!" Natsu, Naruto and Iruka say when they hold the chopsticks and start to eat the Ramen on the table.

After finishing successfully cleaning his prank, Iruka as promised, he took both boys to Ichiraku.

Neither Naruto as Natsu will satiate of his hunger to the heavenly Ramen was one of the most delicious things in the world for these things worth living!

"Guys" both listen to Iruka "they have made many jokes but even you two should know who those hokages were if we had not been in them the Village or we would not be here"

"Of course we know Iruka-sensei, they the best Shinobi of his era, elite among elite, Ninja Legends" Naruto says when finishing his plate and Natsu just keeps eating "And the fourth Hokage was the one who saved village of the Fox, he is the greatest hero "

"Then why?"

"Because it will be I who will surpass the four Hokage! Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto declares while pointing his chopsticks at Iruka and he just sips his latest noodles"And so everyone respects me and doesn't underestimate me"

Natsu finished the noodles and took the liquid and left the plate on the bar "Haa~ that hit the bottom, talking about Hokages they must have been very strong right?"

Iruka nodded "They were undoubtedly the strongest of their era"

"I would have loved to fight with them" Natsu smiles excitedly "I was surprised when they told me that the Hokage-jii was the strongest ninja but it seemed only an old man when I met him"

"Natsu! The third Hokage is not to be underestimated! Despite being older he is still an elite Shinobi"

"Yes, I know, but I cannot ask an old man to fight, he is not kind."

"Like when you attacked him by surprise and left him unconscious"

…

_**Five years ago**_

In the Iruka Academy class he was in front of the class full of children watching him.

"Alright guys today we have a special visit from the Hokage" Iruka introduces the old man who enters through the door.

"Good morning Children" Hiruzen greets with a kind smile when the children see him.

"Well there is for ..." The Hokage started talking but without being noticed a small figure was in the shadows behind them as he approached.

"Hey! Hokage-jii!" Natsu jumped the shadows at the old man.

Hiruzen opens his eyes in terror and opened his mouth when he saw Natsu with a stick in his hands above his head.

"I dare you! Let's fight!" Natsu grinned.

"Natsu don't do it!" Iruka tried to catch the little pinkette.

But it was too late.

Natsu hit the top of Old Hokage's head with full force causing the old man's eyes to almost leave his head.

The hokage fell face down to the ground with his butt raised and a small source of blood coming from where Natsu hit him.

The little pinkette lands upright and moves one foot over the old man's raised butt and shows a peace sign with his hands and a big smile.

"I won!" Natsu declares.

Iruka's soul begins to come out of his mouth while all classmates open their mouths to the floor.

…

the three remembered that moment.

"Hehehe yes" Natsu laughed nervously while Iruka looked at him angrily at the memory of that.

"Hey Iruka-sensei" Naruto calls when the teacher sees the blond "you think you could let me try your forehead protector" Naruto asks hopefully.

"Ah, this headband" Iruka moves his headband in front of him with the Konoha mark carved on the metal "I can't, you can only use this forehead protector when you graduate ... it is a symbol that shows that you becomed a ninja" Iruka explains.

"Maybe tomorrow you two get your own forehead protector"

"How unfair!" Naruto crosses his arms annoyed.

"I hate exams, so annoying" Natsu complains when he smiles maliciously "Iruka-sensei because he doesn't give us a clue for tomorrow" Natsu says when Naruto also smiles maliciously.

"Yes, if we go, nobody will know," Naruto added.

Several ticks marcs appeared on Iruka's head.

"YOU TWO! IF YOU DARE TO MAKE A TRAP TOMORROW, YOU WILL REPENT ALL YOUR LIFE!" Iruka yell furiously.

…

_**Next day, final exam of the Academy**_

The day had arrived.

After today the new generation of Ninjas would begin that will open the future of Konoha.

Many boys here had a goal to achieve and the first step was to become a ninja.

It was only necessary to pass the final exam.

Natsu and Naruto were sitting while Natsu was waiting for Iruka-sensei to report what the test would be for the exam.

While Naruto prayed to all the deities he knew, so that the test was not about a specific Jutsu in specific.

"_For whatever else, don't be-_"

"The Clone Jutsu will be the final exam" Iruka speaks when Naruto feels that his soul leaves his body.

"_Luck Naruto_" Natsu thinks with luck and Naruto will be able to use that Jutsu well, he already dominated that Jutsu just had to wait for both to approve and they will celebrate it later.

...

Natsu saw his protective forehead in his hand that shone upon receiving sunlight.

He was one of the first who called to take the exam after using Jutsu perfectly and managed to pass the exam.

Now Natsu was sitting on a tree branch in front of the Academy while graduate students reunited with their families.

He began to think about his past, rather the past that he has not remembered despite spending five years, he has not remembered anything of his past before Konoha arrived.

it was frustrating not being able to remember about his family and his birthplace.

Why can't he remember anything at all? every time he tries he feels that something forbids him to remember.

Natsu stopped his thoughts when he saw Naruto walking towards him while he looked depressed when he sat on the tree swing.

"Hey Naruto" Natsu jumps off the branch and moves to the blond's side.

Naruto sees the headband in Natsu's hand "aren't you going to wear it?"

Natsu hid the headband behind him "No hurry"

Naruto only looked forward sadly "I failed to pass" Naruto says while looking at the floor.

"That doesn't matter, you'll do it the next time as long as you don't give up" Natsu cheer up but Naruto keeps looking in front.

In that they began to hear the voices of the adults who were nearby.

"That boy..."

"If it's that, that's the only one I fail"

"Deserves it"

Natsu can't stand it when I look at them and throws a menacing glazed at the villagers and they leave.

"Don't listen to them Naruto-"

"Natsu" Naruto interrupts him "I want to be alone for today"

"But" Natsu didn't want to leave him just at this moment but then another sensei from the Academy, Mizuki walked towards them.

"Hi guys ... sorry if I interrupt but Lord Hokage wants to see you Natsu" says the sensei with a smile.

"But-" then Naruto interrupts him.

"It's okay Natsu go" Naruto gives him a slight smile.

"Okay" Natsu reluctantly leaves but not before giving Naruto one last look and he only said goodbye with his hand.

"how about you come with me Naruto?" The sensei proposes when the blond nods the two leave.

* * *

"Hokage-jii you called me" Natsu arrives at the roof of the building where the Hokage works.

"Oh Natsu, I'm glad you came" Greets the old man with a friendly smile when Natsu moves to his side and they both see the village.

The place had a great view of the village, the buildings and the multiple trees that seemed to cover everything in sight, this was konoha The Hidden Leaf Village without a doubt proper name.

"It's been five years since you arrived, isn't it?" Hiruzen speaks with a nostalgic tone.

"Yes, I can't thank you enough for everything Hokage-jii has helped me"

"You don't have to, you have really grown since then ... by the way congratulations on graduating from the Academy and becoming a ninja Natsu is a great achievement"

"Ah this is nothing" Naruto sees the headband in his hand.

"And why don't you wear it, I thought you would be anxious?"

Natsu just scratches his head and gives a nervous smile "Hehehe good I wanted to put it along with Naruto" Natsu admits with shame.

"I see it's a shame that he won't be able to approve"

The Hokage looked at Natsu while watching at sunset in Konoha.

The time had come to tell him the truth about his past.

Now that he became a Ninja, Natsu will eventually leave the village and have access to information about the Dragneel clan.

He can no longer delay him for his sake and the boy's future.

"Natsu the reason I called you was because I have something to tell you" Hiruzen spoke in a serious tone surprising Natsu for a moment when he saw the old man.

"Tell?"

"It has to do with your native village there is something that I hided you about it"

Natsu could only open his eyes at the revelation.

That will become the first key to reveal Natsu's forgotten past.

…

Meanwhile Naruto and Mizuki were sitting on a rooftop and watching the sunset the wind moved their hair to the side

"Iruka doesn't hate you or anything Naruto you must understand that, he just gave his honest opinion as a teacher" Mizuki spoke while Naruto just looked at the sky.

"Then because only I fail" Naruto complains in a depressed tone.

"Being a ninja puts you in a position that risks your life, Iruka fears you will get hurt or worse ... in my opinion I think you could grow more if you get the chance"

"But he not"

"It's because Iruka sees yourself in you" that caught Naruto's attention "you know his parents were killed by the Kyubi 12 years ago Iruka was just a child and after that it was very similar to you, he getting into trouble every so often to get attention ... I'm sure he wants you to become really strong "

"I understand that ... but I really wanted to graduate with Natsu"

Without Naruto seeing it, Mizuki let out a malicious smirk but his friendly expression returned.

"So what if I tell you a secret about the graduation of the Academy"

"A secret?"

"Yes, listen carefully Iruka would kill me if he finds out that I told you"

...

The night began to approach Konoha and Natsu has never been more confused.

"The Dragneel Clan" Natsu says surprised.

"If Natsu you are the last member of that clan ... the village you came from was the home of the Dragneel Clan"

Natsu grabbed his head in confusion, this was too much for him "I belong to a Clan, like Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino and Hinata"

"Yes"

"I do not understand, a Clan does not remain next to the village"

"Your clan was an exception, it had mobilized several times in the Shinobi continent and residing in different countries until they settled in the Fire Land after a while Konoha reached an agreement with you clan"

Natsu just fell silent while the Hokage gave him time to assimilate everything, of course it would not be easy to accept something like that.

"INCREDIBLE! THAT'S GREAT !" Natsu shouts of joy scaring the old man.

"E-are you ok with that?" Hiruzen asks surprised at the pinkette enthusiast.

"Of course! Because I wouldn't be!" Natsu smiles broadly at the old man as I tremble with emotion.

This was the first hint of his past!

"Hokage-jii I want you to tell me more about the Dragneel Clan. I want to know everything. I could even find information about my family!" Natsu asks hopefully.

The Hokage just tilted his head a little really didn't want to depress the boy but he couldn't lie.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know much about your clan Natsu, despite being allies, they were always very cautious, they didn't say much about their clan"

Natsu's enthusiasm was low but he was not discouraged yet it was a great progress one step to find the truth of his past.

"Oh, I see, Hokage-jii is fine, but why did you hide it from me, I don't understand why you do it so far?"

"It is because your clan gain enemies in the past, if they discover that a survivor live in Konoha could come for you" says the Hokage seriously.

"But they have information about my clan right?" Natsu supposes if they have faced their clan means that those enemies have information.

"Then come! I will defeat each one of them and I the information out!" Natsu declares with a wild smile.

Hiruzen can only smile when he sees the pinkette so lively, he just hopes he won't do anything crazy in his way.

Oh what are you thinking is Natsu of course he will do several crazy things in his way.

…

Inside the building Naruto had infiltrated while remembering the words of Mizuki-sensei.

_"Who learn a Jutsu from the forbidden scroll are immediately converted into ninjas"_

After that Mizuki revealed to him where parchment was hidden and a place where he could train to learn a Jutsu without anyone finding him.

"Wait who ?!- Naruto? What are you doing here?!" A Shinobi asked when he saw the boy.

"Crap!" Naruto cursed when he made a "**Sexy Jutsu!**" Naruto uses his secret weapon against the man.

The blond boy becomes a beautiful young woman with blond hair in twintails but the most important thing was that she was completely naked showing a curvy body.

He Shinobi stutters when he sees a naked woman and finally the blood come spurt of nose and falls defeated.

"Well I found it!" Naruto took the big scroll and left.

…

"After a while your clan began to trust us and we created our alliance" After having revealed the truth of the Clan, the pinkette asked him to talk about his entire history with the Dragneels and without being able to deny that to the boy he told him as he met the clan when they arrived on Fire Land.

Natsu was giving his full attention to the story even if it is little, it is something about his clan.

But their conversation was interrupted by a Shinobi with pieces of paper screwed in embassies nostrils.

"Lord Hokage we have an emergency! Naruto stole the forbidden scroll!"

"He stole the forbidden scroll!" Natsu and the Hokage shouted in shock.

"Wait, what is the forbidden scroll?" Natsu asks making the Hokage fall comically on his back.

...

Inside the forest in front of an unknown cabin Naruto sat on the grass in the solitude of the night when he opened the great scroll.

"Fine! Let's see what this forbidden scroll" Naruto began to read the first part "mmm what is this ... **Shadow Clone Jutsu**" The blond scratches his head in frustration.

"Great my worst Jutsu!" Naruto complains when he begins to read the instructions of the Jutsu.

...

Several ninjas gathered in the courtyard of the Hokage building and Natsu next to Hiruzen are in front of the Shinobis group quite angry with Naruto.

"Lord Hokage this is no longer a joke!"

"It is a very serious crime"

"That scroll contains secrets and forbidden Jutsus of our village!"

"You do get rid of this damn brat!"

The ninjas shouted angrily at what Naruto did while Natsu could only clench his fists out of frustration. He did not like being told those things about his friend but he had a bad feeling about all this since he left Naruto alone.

"Enough!" The Hokage says with authority causing the group of ninjas to silence "find Naruto right now!"

"Yes!" The ninjas disappear from the courtyard leaving Natsu and the Hokage alone.

"Hokage-jii there's something weird about all this! Naruto wouldn't do something like that, I'm sure he didn't know about that scroll either!" Natsu speaks with total confidence in his friend.

"I know Natsu, he wouldn't do something like that on his own," the Hokage reflects.

"Alone" Natsu repeated worried "you not believe that-"

"Yes, I think someone wanted Naruto to take the scroll to steal it" Natsu opens his eyes in shock.

"Then Naruto is in danger I must find him!"

"Natsu Wait!" Hiruzen holds his arm "this is dangerous, let us take care of this"

Natsu only looks Hokage in the eye when he takes the protective forehead from his pocket.

"Hokage-jii, Naruto is my friend, no matter if it's dangerous, I will never abandon my friends" he started tying his headband on his forehead.

"And also now I am a Shinobi of The Leaf Hidden Village so from now on I will fight to protect my home and my friends with all my strength!" Natsu declared with absolute determination in his eyes when he finished tying his headband on his forehead and the metal shining against the moonlight.

Hiruzen was silent for a moment at the words of Natsu, he could not help feeling proud to see how he has grown.

"_Natsu you are becoming a great man_" Hiruzen smiles to see the determination and resolution burning in his eyes.

"According to Natsu Dragneel, I entrust you with the mission of finding Uzumaki Naruto, discovering the reason why I stole the scroll and return it. Your reward will be the forgiveness of Uzumaki Naruto" the hokage ordered the newly converted ninja.

"Yes!" After that Natsu runs to the forest.

* * *

"Ha...ha...ha" Naruto gasps heavily after finishing learning that Jutsu when he hears someone approaching and looks up to see Iruka.

"I found you Naruto," Iruka said with a menacing smile as she contained her anger.

"If that seems hehehe" Naruto laughs "you're fast so I only managed to learn a Jutsu"

In that Iruka realizes the state Naruto finds was dirty and somewhat hurt, no doubt exhausted from training.

"Well Iruka-sensei! I'm going to show you my new Jutsu and you're going to let me graduate from the academy. This is how it works. If someone learns a Jutsu from this scroll," Naruto says excitedly when he makes a hand seal.

"Where did you hear that Naruto?" Iruka asked to feel that something was wrong.

"Mizuki-sensei told me about the scroll and where to find it"

"_Wait it was Mizuki_!" In that Iruka hears a noise from behind when several kanais are thrown at Naruto and Iruka.

The sensei reacted quickly pushed Naruto away from the Kunais but at the cost of receiving the weapons and the man was cornered against the wall of the cabin with some Kunais stuck in his body but fortunately none at any vital point.

"So in the end it was for you" Iruka spits some blood "Mizuki!" He another sensei reveals his presence above a nearby tree branch.

"You were always obtrusive Iruka" Mizuki grin when he saw Naruto "Naruto give me the scroll!" Order the man.

"W-Wait what's going on?" Naruto asks scared as he looks at his damaged sensei and Mizuki.

Iruka removes the kunais from his body "Naruto listen to me ... don't let Mizuki take that scroll ... contains forbiddens Jutsus that can put the village in danger ... protect it with your life!"

"Mizuki has lied to you to steal the parchment forbidden to hims and then take it without anyone discovering it by giving you all the blame" Iruka says while panting for the damage.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at Mizuki.

"Naruto, Iruka is only afraid of what you can do with that scroll," says Mizuki confusing Naruto.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mizuki stop lying!" Iruka angry shout.

"But even if you read it completely, you don't understand it, that's why I'll show you what it means"

Iruka opens his eyes in terror when she sees what Mizuki intends "Stop!"

"You know what happened in the Fox Demon incident was sealed again twelve years ago right? ... at that time the third Hokage declared an absolute decree to the whole village" Naruto just got more confused

"I had not heard about that"

"Of course not, the decree was that you should never know"

"Just me?"

"Yes, for that reason only Natsu approached you because he is a foreigner, because everyone in the village despises you, if your friend finds out he would surely look at you just like everyone else" Mizuki just smirk sinisterly.

"What is that decree?!" Scream Naruto.

"What you really are ..."

"STOOOOP !" Iruka shouts

"You are the fox demon!" Naruto only opens his eyes in shock.

"Lie" he denies.

"You were the one who destroyed the village! And murdered many people twelve years ago! ... our Savior the Fourth Lord Hokage was the one who caught you and tied you in that way!"

Naruto could only stay still while listening to Mizuki.

As much as I wanted to deny it, everything made sense.

Because they always looked at him with those eyes.

Because adults always kept their children away from him.

Why Natsu he was the only one to approach him.

It was because he was the Kyubi.

"That's why everyone hates you Naruto! You are that demon! The whole village, the third and fourth Hokage, Iruka and when he finds out, Natsu!" Mizuki laughs when he starts shouting a great shuriken in his hand ready to end the boy's life.

"CRAAAP!" Naruto shouted releasing all his anger and even the chakra came out violently from his body.

"No matter what you do, nobody will accept you!" Mizuki threw the shuriken turning towards Naruto ready to end his life.

Iruka remembered what the Hokage told him about Naruto.

Since he never met his parents without knowing the warm of a family.

Since he has memory he has been hated

The reason why he gets into trouble to recognize his existence.

But despite all that, he hides behind all that is loneliness and pain.

...

Naruto opened his eyes when he saw Iruka about him receiving the shuriken to protect him.

"Kugh" Blood came out of Iruka's mouth while the shuriken stabbed her back and blood splashed around.

"W-Why" Naruto asked without understanding why he protected him.

"Because I know how it feels ... when my parents died nobody looked at me as if I didn't exist ... I just wanted someone to look at me to smile at me but it was so painful" tears fell on Naruto's face.

"I know very well what loneliness is ... forgive me I could do more for you, for you two, no child deserves that"

Naruto saw Iruka and then Mizuki and not knowing what to do Naruto just ran with the scroll.

"Naruto!" Iruka shout.

Mizuki landed on the ground and walked towards Iruka "hehehe shame Iruka was very moving, but when Naruto decides something you know that nothing stops him" The man teases as Iruka begins to get up weakly.

"You saw it, isn't it? In his eyes ... those were the eyes of the Fox, Naruto will use the scroll to release the wrath of the nine-tailed Fox in the village."

Iruka removes the great shuriken from his back and throws it on the floor "agh- you don't know anything about Naruto" Iruka replies angrily.

"I don't have to do it to kill him" Mizuki takes another giant shuriken from his back when he starts to turn it and walks confidently towards the wounded master "But first I will end up with you nothing personal Iruka but I can't leave witnesses ... if it's any consolation I'll kill Naruto quickly, while I'm transforming into you!"

Mizuki smiles sadly when he is about to use the giant shuriken to cut Iruka's neck.

Iruka can only smile when he sees his ending now he can only hope for the best for Naruto "So, that's how-" he was about to close his eyes until a scream echoed throughout the forest.

"I FOUND THEM!" Natsu jumps from a tree when he hits Mizuki in the face by throwing him a few meters against the ground.

The scream also reached the ears of Naruto who was running "Natsu!" He decided to return.

Returning with Natsu, he was now on the ground looking at the man whit furiously while Iruka looked at him in surprise.

"N-Natsu what are you doing here?"

"I came for Naruto of course, what the hell happened here Iruka-sensei?!" Natsu saw the wounds of his teacher.

"Mizuki used Naruto to steal the scroll now Naruto is running alone"

"I see, it was him" Natsu looks at the man rising and Mizuki cleans the blood from his lips and looks angry at the pinkette.

"So we you finded us, that annoying ... because not only do you leave I have no business with you"

"Heh" Natsu just hits his palm "you used Naruto and hurt Iruka-sensei, I think you have a big problem with me" Natsu replied with a grin.

"Hmph any way you like" Mizuki clenched his fists "Come and show me what you have Dragneel!" Mizuki shouts.

Natsu just disappeared from Mizuki's sight and reappeared in front of him causing him and Iruka to open their eyes.

"_He is fast!_"

Natsu threw a punch but Mizuki manages to block it with his arm "_And it's strong!_" The man thinks in shock when he jumps back.

But Natsu does not allow him to get away from him when he emepizes to throw a flurry of blows towards the corrupt sensei.

"_This child is really dangerous!_" Mizuki thinks as he struggles to block the fierce pinkette attacks.

And finally he manages to catch an arm of Natsu "I have you!-" he grin in victory but before doing something against the boy, Natsu used an upward kick against his jaw making Mizuki listen to campaigns releasing Natsu's arm.

Using the opportunity Natsu throws a powerful direct blow to the torso causing Mizuki to cough blood and throwing it several meters back.

Natsu just breathed in some air while Iruka looked at Natsu in surprise.

Iruka knew that Natsu was strong but at this point "_how much have you grown Natsu?_"

Mizuki got up slowly clutching his chest in pain while panting "bastard!" He cursed with his direct view on Natsu.

"You looked for it by messing with my friends!" Natsu says seriously when he returns to using an attack pose ready for more.

Mizuki smirk at Natsu's statement "hehehe your friends huh? You talk about Naruto"

"Especially for Naruto!"

"Then I think you'll be interested to know this"

While behind a tree Naruto was hiding and had the scroll in his hands and opened his eyes to learn that Mizuki will tell him what he said to him and began to tremble.

Natsu just tilted his head to the side in confusion "what are you talking about?"

"No! Mizuki!" Iruka shouts but his wounds do not allow him to do something.

"Have you heard about the Fox Demon that attacked the village twelve years ago?" Mizuki asks.

"Yes, they said that the Fourth Hokage had sealed it"

"Yes, but they actually tied him in human form" he revealed by having Natsu open his eyes "he has been among us for twelve years walking as one of us, but the Third Hokage ordered never to tell the fox the truth"

"The nine-tailed Fox is Naruto!" Mizuki confesses when Naruto can only start crying now that he knows Natsu will act like the rest of the village.

Natsu's expression was hidden in the shadow of her hair as Iruka clenched her teeth in anger.

"And tell me what you think of your friend now" Mizuki asks mockingly.

"Mizuki how dare you?! How much do you want to make Naruto suffer?!" Iruka shouts.

"And tell me Iruka because you want to save the murderer of your parents, Naruto is a demon who will seek to recover his powers to destroy everything and you fear and despise him"

Naruto could only grasp the parchment more strongly.

In the end Iruka never appreciated him.

He just looked at him with contempt hidden.

And now Natsu will also act as-

"You're wrong!" Natsu's voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts.

Natsu only saw Mizuki in the eyes the man "he is no demon, he is not bad"

"He is my best friend!" Natsu declares when Naruto feels the tears gather in his eyes.

"He's right" Iruka smiles "I don't hate Naruto, I have nothing but respect for him ... he is an excellent student, he works hard with all his strength ... of course it's a headache sometimes but who doesn't?, people have made fun of him and rejected him..."

"...But all that has given him empathy and will make him stronger, Naruto understands very well what pain is"

"Remember this well" Natsu speaks looking at the man.

"He is no longer that Fox Demon..."

"...He is Uzumaki Naruto of The Hidden Leaf Village!"

Naruto cried at those words.

"_Natsu Iruka-sensei_"

…

"You two are so sentimental that I want to vomit" Mizuki prepared another giant shuriken.

"I got tired of talking, I will stop underestimating you now I will show you what a true ninja is!"

"The same here" Natsu road forward "But just one more thing"

Natsu stopped when he made a hand seal causing both adults to open their eyes.

"if you try to hurt my friends, I swore you'll regret it all your life" Natsu started making multiple seals when Mizuki are terrified.

"_That Jutsu! Natsu!_" Iruka thinks in shock when Natsu ends up in a tiger seal and inhales a lot of air.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Natsu then ejects a lot of flames from his mouth towards Mizuki who only looked in shock as they covered him in flames.

After a few seconds Natsu ends his attack while looking at the burning earth he burned.

"Natsu mastered an advanced Jutsu is impressive" Iruka can't help but admire while looking at the pinkette.

"Heh I won" Natsu smiles but after the shadows a burst of kunais is thrown Natsu manages to jump in time but a kunai manages to stab him in his right leg and falls to the ground.

"Natsu!" Iruka shouts.

"You will really think you could against me!" Mizuki comes out of the shadows but now he was quite hurt and burned in the middle of his body.

He managed to use a Subtitution Jutsu to get out of the Fireball before it was too late but he certainly received a lot of damage.

"_Damn my leg_!" Natsu tries to get up but with the injured leg he can only fall to the ground.

"You really made me angry brat!" Mizuki looks with his eyes flushed with hate at the pinkette when he pulls out a kunai.

"Say goodbye!" Mizuki runs to him with a psychotic smile.

But before reaching Naruto appears in front of him and connects a strongh knee in his face throwing the man back.

Naruto lands and puts the scroll on the floor.

"Naruto!" Natsu and Iruka call while Naruto looks at Mizuki in anger.

"Keep away from my friend and my Sensei ... or I'll Kill You!" Naruto threatens.

"Great words" Mizuki gets up while making fun of the blond boy "I can kill you with just one movement!"

Naruto makes a hand seal "try it if you can, jerk! Because I'll give it back a thousand times!" Naruto declared.

"Show me what you can do little fox!" Mizuki challenge.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto shouts when in an instant an army of Naruto's appears around Mizuki.

"What! Is impossible!" Mizuki looks everywhere to just see the Naruto clones with mocking smiles.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Come try to kill me with a movement"

"What's up are you afraid?"

Mizuki fell to the ground while crawling "_it's impossible!_"

"What is this? Is the **Clone Jutsu**?" Natsu looks everywhere without believing that there is an army of Naruto's.

"No," replies Iruka while also looking surprised when he smiles proudly "they are real clones of flesh and blood are not just illusions ... that's a High Ninjutsu!"

"Incredible" Natsu looked back at the fight.

"Okay if you don't come ... I'll do it !" All clones attacked

The last thing heard was Mizuki's scream throughout the forest.

…

Once the clones were finished they disappeared in a white cloud and Mizuki was lying on the ground totally defeated with his face swollen from the blows.

And Naruto stood victorious while scratching his head "hehehe I think I got over it" Naruto laughed "Are you guys okay?"

Natsu got up after treating the wound while walking towards his friend "you seriously learned an insane Jutsu" Natsu smiles broadly.

"Of course, hahahaha" both boys laugh while Iruka sees them with a smile.

"_These guys are special about that there is no doubt_" Iruka thinks when the voice of kids of Natsu and Naruto resonates in his mind.

"I will become the strongest ninja!"

"I'll be Hokage someday I promise!"

"_Naruto Natsu ... I wouldn't be surprised if one day they succeed_"

"Naruto come here" Iruka calls when both boys walk until she was in front of her sensei "Now closes his eyes"

...

"Now open them"

Naruto did what Iruka asked and slowly opened his eyes when the blond boy saw Natsu and Iruka in front of him smiling at him.

He also noticed that Iruka was not wearing his headband and in his hand he had the Naruto goggles.

"Congratulations Naruto, you're graduated!" Iruka declares when Naruto discovered that he had the headband on his forehead.

"Well done Naruto!" Natsu congratulates.

"Guys!" Naruto throws and hugs both.

* * *

It's been a few hours since everything happened and Iruka explained to the Hokage how Mizuki was responsible for all that.

And as he told Natsu, Naruto left without problems.

Now they were both watching the village on top of Hokage Rock while they were sitting on the shore.

"let go, Naruto, you know you wants" Natsu says with a smile when Naruto inhales a lot of air.

"I made it. I am a ninja! I am a ninja after all these years I finally became a ninja!"

Naruto shouts with all his might and raises his arms in victory.

Natsu can only smile while he sees the village.

"If we both become ninjas"

...

Natsu and Naruto suddenly stood up and looked at each other with expressions full of conviction and determination.

"So ..." the sun begins to set in front of them and the leaves are carried by the wind around them.

"... Let's see who reaches the top first!"

* * *

**And what did think? The first chapter of the cannon.**

**See you next time and Happy Halloween!**

**until next time**

**Unzueta**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fox and his disciple**

It's been a few days since what happened with Mizuki and now Natsu and Naruto were finishing their last steps for having become ninjas.

Now both boys were sitting in an office with the Hokage sitting behind a desk looking at the information files the boys filled out.

…

_**Name: Natsu**_

_**Last Name: Dragneel (undisclosed information)**_

_**Age: 13 years**_

_**Male: Gender**_

_**Family: None**_

_**Rank: Genin**_

_**Team: Unassigned**_

_**Partners: Unassigned**_

_**Sensei: Unassigned**_

_**Missions: None**_

_**Like: Food, Fight, Sleep**_

_**No Like: Liars Cold**_

…

And next to the information was a profile picture of Natsu smiling.

Hiruzen under the paper and he leave it on the desk "Well your data is ready Natsu and as for you Naruto" he saw Naruto's information.

It was what he expected but apparently Naruto is ... let's say something artistic with his photo.

The Hokage just look deadpanned the Naruto photo while the blond smiled proudly of his work.

"Hehehe ... It took me a few hours to decide to use something artistic you think?"

"Do it over"

"What! No!"

"And most importantly, because you two are not using your headbands" The Hokage looked at the two boys who did not use their bands.

"Eh?" Natsu move his hands to his forehead "oh crap I think I lost it!" Natsu says nervous.

"I kept it until tomorrow's ceremony"

Hiruzen sighs at the naivete of the two "These reports are an essential resource for the village, at least you must present your face well, Naruto" reports the Hokage.

"And how would I know that ?!" Naruto replies annoying.

While Naruto and the Hokage argued and Natsu tried to remember where he had left his headband and without even one of them noticing, there was a little boy with a long blue scarf had a shuriken in his hand and looked at the old man seriously.

In an instant the boy slides the door and runs at the old man.

"On guard, old man ... I will defeat you this time-" he tried to challenge until the boy stumbled upon his own scarf and shook his face to the floor "owww!" The child cries.

"If not is one is another" Hiruzen thinks to see how his grandson Sarutobi Konohamaru tries to challenge him again.

"Did you prepare a trap? Cunning old man!" The boy gets up.

"Honored Grandson! Are you alright ?!" A shinobi with dark glasses also enters when I also look towards Naruto _"that's the Fox boy"_ the man looked at Naruto with everyone's eyes in the village when Natsu frowned.

"Who is that kid?" Naruto asks.

Konohamaru turned to Naruto when he pointed his finger "it was your fault because I fell!" He accused when a tick mark appears on the blond's head.

"Don't blame me brat!" Naruto gets up grabs the boy's neck and approached him with a clenched fist.

"You tripped over your scarf" Natsu said deadpanned.

"Leave him alone" the Shinobi orders when the three boys turn to see him "that child is the grandson of the third Lord Hokage!"

"Eh?!" The two teenagers look at the kid and the grandfather.

"Wait you got married!" Natsu points to the Hokage in shock.

_"Hmph now he will lower me and apologize ... just like everyone else"_ Konohamaru looked at the blond "what happens, give me your best shot! I dare you!" The boy scoffed.

When Naruto removes his hand from the boy's neck and when Konohamaru was about to make fun-

"As if I care about that!" Naruto hit Konohamaru's head.

_"There's something weird about this boy"_ Konohamaru thought when he fell and the two teenagers left.

"Honored grandson!" The man helps the boy to get up. "Listen, you shouldn't be near those boys. They are the most rebellious boys in Konoha, you are far above them ..."

"... I, Ebisu, your elite coach, I'm never wrong, you want to be the fifth Hokage, right? ... just pay attention to me in every word and you will certainly achieve your goal, do you understand honored grandson?" Ebisu looks at where the boy is when he finally saw that the boy was no longer there.

"Where it gone!" The man grabbed his head in despair.

"I think he followed Naruto," replies the Hokage.

"What?! I can't let him contaminate him to honored grandson!" Ebisu ran out of the office leaving the Hokage alone.

_"I just hope Naruto doesn't teach Konohamaru anything bad"_

* * *

"What do you think that child is doing?" Natsu ask when see Konohamaru stealthily follow them even though he does it very badly.

"I don't know, ignore it," Naruto says, still upset whit the kid.

While Konohamaru without realizing that the two boys have already discovered him, he keeps hiding in all corners.

After a few minutes Naruto finally got tired.

"Enough! Stop following us, even a blind would see where you are!" Naruto pointed to a fake poorly placed couple where Konohamaru was hidden.

"Heh" the boy laughed when he revealed himself to the boys "you managed to discover me, you're really good" he walks towards them.

"I want you to teach me!" Konohamaru points to Naruto "so I will become your disciple"

"Well he's asking you what you say Naruto?" Natsu looks at his friend.

"E-Eh good" Naruto scratches his head undecided.

"Please! Chief!"

"Chief?" Naruto couldn't help but give in to the name "Well if you put it that way, I think I'll show you my best Jutsu"

"Yeah!" Konohamaru celebrates.

"Your best Jutsu, you won't think of the **Sexy Jutsu**" Natsu questions and Naruto nods.

"**Sexy Jutsu**? What's that?" Konohamaru asks.

"What is it? It's the ultimate Jutsu against men! I've even defeated your grandfather with that Jutsu!" Naruto declares while Natsu nods.

"Yes, even though I don't understand it, I can't deny its effectiveness" Natsu adds, he never really understood what makes many adults fall into the sight of a naked girl, in his opinion that has nothing special.

"That Jutsu defeated my grandfather ?! Show me!" Konohamaru begs.

"That's how talk, disciple! To master this Jutsu you must learn about the transform"

"Okay, but what did it transform me into?" Konohamaru questions when Naruto looks everywhere in the street when he sees a young women in kimono in her opinion she something cute.

"In that girl it will be a material good for **Sexy Jutsu**" Naruto points out when Konohamaru nods.

"Ok, Transform!" The kid makes a hand seal when surrounded by a white cloud and then transformed into a terrible version of the young woman.

"How about?" Konohamaru asks, even his voice was horrible.

Natsu and Naruto saw each other and after looked at the boy "at least in clothes if he looks like her"

What the two boys did not notice was that the girl had approached them enough to hear part of their conversation.

"She ... She looks like me" the girl clenches her fist when the two boys sweat nervously.

...

"Now honored grandson" the girl smiled kindly at the boy "If you are going to practice your transformation with me try to make me prettier, yes, bye" the woman leaves.

Konohamaru trembles in fear before the girl while Naruto and Natsu are lying on the ground by the beating by that girl.

"She scares"

"As she is so strong without being a ninja" Natsu asks as he gets up in pain.

"Because he didn't hit you" Naruto complains.

Once they recovered from the woman's full blows of anger the three walked back into the village.

"Now you need to have the image of the ideal woman for your Jutsu" Naruto stops in front of a magazine store.

"I better step I do not want more blows" Natsu denies.

"Okay, see you tomorrow at the ceremony" Naruto said when Natsu left.

"Now let's get in" Naruto and Konohamaru enter the store.

* * *

Some time later Natsu arrives at the roof of the Hokage building and Hiruzen was watching the Hokage Rock.

"Hokage-jii" Natsu calls when the Hokage turns to see him.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?"

"There is something I wanted to ask you" the Hokage is surprised to see the seriousness of Natsu.

"What really happened to the Kyubi and Naruto? Because Naruto had to suffer all that" Natsu asks when the Hokage sighs and sees the rock faces specifically the face of the Fourth Hokage.

Iruka informed him that Mizuki told Natsu the truth about Naruto, of course Natsu will want answers.

"The only ones who know the truth were the Shinobis who faced the Fox 12 years ago ... the revelation of this secret is strictly prohibited. Under the strictest penalty of the village ..."

"... But still the information was disclosed and all Konoha adults know that within Naruto is the beast that almost destroys us ... that's why everyone looks at Naruto like that"

Natsu could only clench his fists in anger and the Hokage continued.

"was the fondest wish of the Fourth Hokage that our village come to regard Naruto as their savior and hero. He made that wish for him, sealed the child's fate and died"

"A Hero" Natsu repeated surprised.

"The fourth defeated Fox Demon, sealing his spirit inside a newborn baby and thus by containing the Kyubi inside his small body Naruto saved the entire Village. For that reason he is a hero ..."

"... unfortunately many in the Village do not think that, they believe that Fox can take over Naruto, even some believe that Naruto is the beast itself"

"Those are pure bullshit!" Natsu screams in anger.

"Yes I know, that's why people fear and hate Naruto and children also feel those feelings around Naruto and avoid it"

"For that reason I am glad that you become Naruto's friend, Natsu"

"eh?"

"Can you imagine how it feels? ... so much hatred and hostility ... to be treated with an animosity so intense as to be annihilating ... to have around you many who would deny you even ... the right to exist"

Natsu could only see with terror what Naruto could lived before he met him.

"But there is still hope in the future that Naruto will be accepted since the childs of Konoha don't know anything about their connection to the Fox"

"But why him?" Natsu asked sadly.

The Hokage could only keep silent about that.

* * *

While Naruto and Konohamaru were sitting on a log fallen in a clearing in the forest.

After receiving several blows from the magazine store owner for viewing adult magazines.

And spying in the dressing room of hot springs women and he being discovered and beaten by women, the two boys came to this place to practice the Sexy Jutsu of Konohamaru.

"Tell me why are you obsessed with defeating your grandfather?" Naruto asks drinking a soda.

"Know, my grandfather was the one who gave me my name, Konohamaru, he has the name of the village, he said he would give me good luck ... But although the whole village knows me they have never call for my name, It is always 'Honored Grandson' not like me, always for my grandfather "Konohamaru says in frustration.

"For that reason I want to become a Hokage soon!"

"What nonsense" Naruto responds by bothering the boy.

"Huh!"

"Do you think that being a Hokage is achieved from one day to another? In the whole history of the village there have only been four and that they became Hokage ... It is not easy to win the Hokage title!" Naruto declares making Konohamaru open his eyes.

"If you really want to be it then ..."

"So what?!" Konohamaru screams annoyed.

"You will have to pass me first!" Naruto declares with a determined grin surprising the kid.

…

A few minutes later Ebisu finally managed to find Naruto and Konohamaru.

"There you are honored grandson" The man landed when he saw Naruto.

_"That look again"_ Naruto thinks when he notices the ninja's eyes.

"It's time to go home honored grandson"

"No way! I'm going to beating the old man's butt and become a Hokage!" Konohamaru declares.

"the reverend Lord Hokage know and understand the eight principles that are the cornerstone of all the knowledge of the shinobi, virtue, justice, ceremony, wisdom, loyalty, faithfulness, prudence and filial piety..."

"... He is master of over one thousand Jutsu and-"

Konohamaru makes a hand seal and manages to transform and his body is hidden by a white cloud.

It is then revealed to a beautiful naked young woman with brown hair with a curvy body and especially naked.

"What do you think of my Jutsu?" says in a feminine voice.

Ebisu can only open his mouth and eyes in full shock at the sight "What is that Jutsu?!"

Konohamaru undoes the transformation "Eh does not work?" he says seeing that Ebisu has not fallen.

"O-O-Of course that won't w-w-work on me! I would never fall for something l-like that!" Ebisu then takes the child's scarf and starts to drag it but the boy resists.

"Honored grandson if he remains in the company of that boy will he become a criminal! Only with my guide will he become Lord Hokage!"

"No! Release me!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he watched the scene.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto creates several clones in the clearing when Ebisu and Konohamaru look at them.

"Amazing! That's great!" The Child smiles excitedly.

"Hmph" Ebisu just smiles confidently "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**, huh? I'm not surprised, I'm an elite ninja warior, a Jounin" The teacher walks forward leaving the boy behind.

"I am not a weakling like Mizuki" the man puts himself in position "I will show you how a ninja fights ... Come!"

Each of the clones make a hand seal.

"**Transform!**" All the clones become his Sexy Jutsu version and surrounded Ebisu and began to cling to him.

"Eh Eh! EEEEHHHHHHH!" The man screams when the blood comes out loud from his nose and falls defeated.

Naruto undoes his Jutsu "What did you think ?! That was my **Harem Jutsu**"

…

After a while the two boys left unconscious teacher and the sun began to set in Konoha.

"That was amazing! And I failed to defeat him!" The child says in frustration.

"I want to become a Hokage but I'm still failing! Damn!"

Naruto then hits the child's head "Do you think it will be simple? Wake up!"

"Hey!"

"The Hokage is the greatest of the ninja, the one that everyone respects ... all my life has been one bad thing after another, I even almost lost confidence in myself ... But then people who believed in me came into my life"

"So if you really want to reach the top I hope you are ready to make a commitment" Naruto go to Konohamaru.

"A commitment?"

"Yes, everyone and I say everyone respects the honest name of the Hokage ... there are no shortcuts" Naruto smiles as Konohamaru opens his eyes.

"And who do you think to tell me all that! I will no longer be your disciple! ... from now on you are my rival" Konohamaru declares when both boys smile.

"Okay, it's your bad luck because I'll always be one step ahead of you ... But someday we both will face each other for the name of Hokage"

"So do your best ... Konohamaru!"

The boy smiles when he nods.

"Yes!"

* * *

**I was really tempted to skip this chapter but I was already in the middle of doing it, so why not?**

**Well in the next chapter will be the presentation of Sasuke.**

**I know I'm going to have fun with this hahahaha.**

**Until the other. Unzueta.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Friend Or New Enemy**

In the middle of a great clearing that seems endless in the afternoon sunlight and the grass danced with the rhythm of the wind. In the middle of that place a little boy with spiky pink hair ran with a big smile chasing a blue bird in the sky.

The boy seemed to have played all day even was somewhat dirty for everything he had done but still can play much more.

But it was time to return.

"Natsu!" A voice called him making his run end.

"It's time to go home" who called him came closer to him.

"But I still want to play!" The pinkette pouted.

"You can play tomorrow come on it's time for dinner"

When he said the word dinner, the boy turned and started to run towards the person but the sunlight covered his figure making it difficult to describe.

The only thing I could say was that he is a boy.

"I want a lot of food!" Natsu stands in front of the boy with a smile.

"Okay today it will be fish" The boy took his hand and they both started walking.

To their village their home.

"If we go Oni-"

The world soon vanished in that confusing but moving scene.

Natsu opened his eyes to hear his alarm ringing with his infernal sound. He growled in frustration when he turned off his alarm and sat on his bed and ran his hand through his pink hair.

His head was torturing him as if he had banged his head against the wall for hours.

_"That dream"_

That place, that boy and the feeling that made him feel.

He had never had a dream like that.

"Oni, Ogre?" Natsu reflects on the last thing he said in his dream.

But then he saw the time in his alarm.

It was late for the ceremony.

.

..

...

"IS SO LATE!" Natsu screams in panic when he jumps out of his bed.

The clothes began to be thrown everywhere while Natsu found his things.

A minute later Natsu had his set of missions, his light orange shirt with yellow edges and black pants, on his neck his white scarf that never separates from her.

Finally Natsu ties his Headband on his forehead where some strands of his pink hair cover the band but you can still see the part that has the Konoha mark.

Natsu was last seen when he ran out of his apartment.

_"Iruka-sensei would kill me if he finds out he was late!"_

...

Closer to the Academy were two girls, one with pink hair and one with blonde hair, both with long hair, competing to see who arrives first.

First they two met just leaving their homes to go to the Academy and greeted each other with false kindness.

One began to walk one step forward, the other took two steps and then began to jog and finally became a total race with both girls pushing with their shoulders.

"Take off!"

"You stop getting in my way!"

"That's my line, Bristle"

"I'm sorry you said!"

Both girls were insulting themselves while running.

Until they began to hear something behind them that looked like a stampede of a single man.

"Take off!" Natsu shouted hurry to all the people in the street.

"Natsu!" The two girls stopped when they saw the male pinkette run like a bull drifting everything in its path.

"Move!" Both girls forgot their rivalry when they hugged each other out of fear when Natsu was about to tackle both jumped to the side.

Natsu followed his path leaving a path of dust raised behind him.

"Cough! Cough, he is crazy!" Sakura annoys.

"No idea" Ino responds when they looked at each other.

Then he continued with his competition of who comes first.

...

Inside the classroom in the Academy where the ceremony will begin were all the graduates of the Academy who managed to become Genin.

And sitting there proudly wearing his headband on his forehead and a big smile on his face was Naruto.

He made sure to arrive on time at the place, nor in dreams will he be late to welcome him to the Shinobi world.

Although I also notice that Natsu had not yet arrived, he concluded that he fell asleep but will surely arrive soon.

Naruto was so happy that it was not given who was sitting next to him.

"Hey Naruto" Someone calls Naruto when he sees Shikamaru standing by his side "what are you doing here? You know only graduates can come, right?" Shikamaru says with a bored face.

"Can't you see what I have here? It means I graduated." Naruto highlighted his headband. "What do you think it looks like I was born to wear this?"

"Anyway don't get in trouble" the boy walks to his place to rest.

A few minutes later Natsu arrives quickly when he opens the door and sees that the ceremony has not yet begun and he breathes a sigh of relief at that.

"What a relief to arrive on time" Natsu smiles.

Naruto turns his head from his seat when he sees his friend "Hey Natsu! Come keeped a seat" he points the place next to him.

The Pinkette is about to walk there when the door suddenly opens and Sakura and Ino enter at the same time.

"I arrived first!" Both say at the same time.

"No, don't you see it was me"

"Yes, of course, my foot is one centimeter ahead"

Then both girls see the boy who saw them arrive "Natsu who came first?!"

"Eh? it was a tie" the boy replies without caring.

"It's not true! I won!" Both competitive girls shout at the boy.

Naruto turned to see who is screaming when he saw Sakura a silly smile appeared on his face along with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Natsu walked away from the girls' discussion and approached the blond "Hey Naruto" Natsu is standing next to the boy.

"Natsu, you don't think Sakura looks pretty today" Naruto says with the same silly smile as Natsu sees the pink-haired girl again.

Thinking about it Naruto has long developed an interest in Sakura for a reason that Natsu never knew. In his few interactions with the other Pinkette, he described her as a loud and violent girl when bothers.

Natsu no slightest idea why Naruto is so interested in her, but it's not that he has anything against its.

"Her looking at me" Naruto says when Sakura looks in their direction and walks towards them "Oh she is coming here! Sakura why don't you sit with us?" The boy proposes.

But Sakura just pushes him from his seat and looks at the boy who was sitting on the other side, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun, can I sit next to you?" She asks in a shy and embarrassed way but Ino arrives

"Move, I sit with him!"

Then several girls get together and start arguing for who is going to sit with the boy of their dreams, and said boy just ignores what happens and thinks _"How annoying"._

Natsu helps to get up Naruto who fell by the push "Because girls always go crazy for that" Naruto complains.

In an instant Naruto is standing on the desk crouched looking Sasuke face to face.

Sasuke leaves his thoughts when he sees the blond boy and the hostility shot between them and the sparks collided between the two.

"Are they going to fight? ... Come on Naruto!" Natsu says excitedly while watching the scene next to the group of fangirls.

"Crush it Sasuke!"

"Beat him!"

"Kick your ass!"

The girls shake the black-haired boy and Natsu his friend.

But everything went silent when a boy behind Naruto pushed the blond boy forward.

Directly towards the person in front of him.

And so the first kiss of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke was marked in history and in the minds of those present.

Both boys opened their eyes in shock and disgust at the lip contact _"What's happening ?!"_ Both thought.

In an instant they separated and looked away spitting out everything they could.

"Hell, I'm going to die," Naruto says.

_"You'll pay for this Naruto"_ Sasuke thinks.

But then a great bloodlust invades the place when Naruto turned to see the group of girls who looked at him with hatred and desire for death.

Natsu moved away from them when they began to approach the blond while his knuckles creaked.

"Naruto say your last words"

"W-wait Sakura-chan, girls! It wasn't what they think!"

"You are dead!"

Natsu closed his eyes to no seeing the beating and ignored his friend's cries of pain.

...

Once Naruto's beating ended the girls dispersed forgetting the reason they fought and the two friends sat next to Sasuke.

Iruka arrived shortly after when he started introducing his former students about what is going to happen.

"From this day forward, you are no longer more students, but full fledged shinobis but among the ranks of the shinobi, you are Genin, lowest of the low ... the greatest challenges all lie ahead..."

"... The next step is the assignment of official dutties to you all on behalf of our village. We will beging by dividing you into three-people team. Each of which will be mentored by a Jounin, a elite ninja. who will you guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignaments"

The newly appointed Genins raised their heads in interest at the data of teams of three.

_"Two, sounds very annoying," Sasuke complains._

_"Let it be Natsu and Sakura, Let it be Natsu and Sakura " Naruto pleads._

_"I'm fine with Naruto the other one can be anyone" Natsu looks bored._

_The sensei began to say the names of the teams from one onwards._

"Team Number Seven"

"Uzumaki Naruto ... Natsu Dragneel"

"YEAAAAH!" They celebrate the two named by raising their arms in victory.

"And Uchiha Sasuke"

The jaw of Natsu and Naruto fall to the ground before the last member of his team who remained calm by his side.

"WHAAAAAT?!" A shout echoed throughout the Academy that even scared the birds outside the building.

This time the two boys did not shout, it was the girls who stood up and knocked the wood of their tables hard.

"Iruka-sensei! What did say?!"

"It must be a horrible mistake!"

"No way!"

The girls started screaming like crazy at the teacher when Naruto recovered and closed his mouth.

"Iruka-sensei! Why does he put an incredible and unparalleled ninja like me on the same team as him?" He points to Sasuke.

"Naruto" Iruka looked at the blond with his hands on his hips "among all the students in the Sasuke class he was the best ... you on the other hand were the lowest in the class!" Sick Iruka with the cruel truth.

"The idea is to balance their strengths so they are on the same team" Iruka explains.

"And Natsu?!" All the angry fangirls pointed to Pinkette and Natsu looked nervous everywhere.

"Eh! I, what?!"

"Natsu was the worst in theory so the best of class balances the two of them better ... and I will not accept another complaint, understood!" The teacher shouts when the girls sit down again with their heads down and a cloud of depression over their heads.

"They two don't get in my way, Dobe," Sasuke warns without looking the two boys.

"What did you say?! Teme"

"You want to fight!"

Once Iruka finished naming all the teams, the class teacher gave him a break to have lunch at the Genins.

Natsu ran for food, he not having breakfast and his stomach was starving him and Naruto left the building in search of his friend.

"Seriously when he is hungry he forgets everything" Naruto complains as he walks through the patio.

In that he can see Sakura a few meters ahead with an annoying posture and can hear her complaining.

"I can't believe it! They didn't match me with Sasuke-kun and to make matters worse my two partners are two competitive idiots who fight each other at every moment! It's not fair!"

Naruto approaches when he greets her with a smile "Sakura-chan! How are you doing?" Sakura turns to the blond.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" She asks sulkily and crosses her arms.

"I just wondered why you are so alone"

"Nothing that interests you my partners disappeared when I turned around for a second" she frowns at the boy, why? Among all, he could is in Sasuke's team.

"Oh I see, I am also alone" Naruto responds when he approaches the girl "how about we eat together until we find our partners?" He proposes happily but Sakura only frowns.

"Why in the world would he do that? You're really annoying" she turned around and left Naruto alone.

...

Near the school there is a stall that sells food and Natsu requested a large order from onigiri and began to eat a bite each piece.

"Hi Natsu" Natsu turns to see Chouji.

"Oh Chouji, what's up?" Natsu greets with his mouth full.

They both knew each other a little and talked about when you had a friendly relationship, while neither one tries anything with the other's food.

"Nothing also came to buy and where is Naruto?" Ask the wide boy, it was unusual to see the duo separated.

"He must be at the Academy, I was running here, I was starving"

"If I understand, I also asked for many, I must hurry or Ino will start screaming" Chouji was about to grab an Onigiri.

"If you take it, I hit you," Natsu threatens, still eating.

"Yes, yes sorry"

...

"What annoyance" Naruto complains while eating a snack sitting in a container of water above a rooftop.

"I do not understand why she is so obsessed with that Teme, I must do something"

In that he manages to see Sasuke inside a building with his back to the window while eating a rice ball.

Naruto grin devilishly "I know!"

A few minutes later Natsu returned to the Academy once he filled his stomach while walking near the forest in search of Naruto.

"Where will he have gone?"

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you?" Sakura was calling for the Uchiha.

After walking away from Naruto she sat down to eat when a few minutes later she met Sasuke, strangely he asked her about his opinion of Naruto, and she replied that she always stood in her way and that she does not understand her.

After she advantage of the opportunity made a move to gain the affection of his crush, but Sasuke ran to the building.

What she didn't know was that minutes before, Naruto had captured Sasuke and tied him up and then used a Jutsu to transform into the Uchiha to find out what Sakura thinks about him and Sasuke.

"Sakura, have you seen Naruto?"

"Eh? Don't ask me about him, you've seen Sasuke-kun" she turns to see Natsu.

"I don't care where that jerk is," Natsu says annoyed when he starts walking with his back to the girl.

"Hey! Don't tell that of Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouts angrily "he is much better than is stupid Naruto! ..." Natsu ignored her.

"... but I can't blame him for how he is, it's because Naruto was raised badly" Natsu stops when he hears those words and turns to see Sakura.

"He never had parents, he never has to answer someone that makes him so selfish ... if I did something like that my parents would punish me for life" Natsu clenched his fists as his anger increased.

"He is childish and idiot, so whenever he is not with you he is alone-"

"Shut up!" Natsu interrupts her when she turns to see Sakura.

Sakura to see the onyx eyes looking at her in anger, her takes a step back

"N-Natsu"

"You don't have the slightest idea of what it's like to have no one, I don't have family either and Sasuke too" Natsu remembers that loneliness that he and Naruto have spent as he was before he met him "without parents or siblings or family. that loneliness, you can't understand Naruto, or Sasuke or me. "

"Why are you telling me this?" Sakura says intimidated, she was scared of the change in Natsu, the Pinkette had always been the cheerful, naive boy, seeing him act so coldly is scary.

"Because you make fun of my friend, annoying girl" Natsu responds when he goes to the forest leaving Sakura alone shocked by his harsh words.

...

Sasuke was walking through the woods near the Academy in search of Naruto.

_"Damn Naruto! In class I couldn't even do the Clone Jutsu correctly, since when did he manage to dominate the Shadow Clone Jutsu? ... if I find him"_ he remembers when Naruto tried to catch him but easily managed to beat the Uzumaki, but what I don't expect it was that he who had defeated was a clone and then several clones of Naruto caught him.

The angry Uchiha managed to untie from where Naruto tied him and now he was looking for the blond boy but whoever found him on the way to the Academy went to Natsu who was walking where he was.

"Tell me where is your friend's dunce? I have something to solve with him" Sasuke asks when Natsu looks at him.

"I don't know, and what do you want to see it for?" question the annoying Pinkette.

"You don't care ... I warn you that I'm not in a good mood if you don't want problems, don't get in my way," Sasuke warns when he looks with clear hostility in his eyes.

Natsu just grin at the threat "Heh, you're not the only one, I'm angry too ... also since we're stuck in the same Team, we'd better get along, don't you think Sasuke-chan" Natsu sneered.

"With you and the Dobe? I am not here to play at ninja, if they get in my way you will regret it" he threatened.

"I want to see you try, pretty boy" Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"Do not say I did not warn you"

They both ran against each other and when they faced each other they threw their fists.

"Kakashi-san" greets Iruka al Jounin "good morning"

"Hi Iruka" casually greets the gray-haired man.

"How can I help you?"

"Nothing special, recently I was talking to Lord Hokage about my new Team"

"Oh! You were assigned to the Seven Team, it seems you had a difficult one, right?"

"If that seems like" Kakashi scratches his head. "the Hokage told me a little about Naruto and Natsu but I think it would be better to know a little more"

"I see, well you should know that Naruto is something .." Iruka stops to think of the right word.

"Joker, naughty, clumsy, distracted" defines Kakashi.

"Hehehe if something like that but always gives his best and as for Natsu ... it's very similar to him"

"And in their abilities?" Kakashi asks.

Iruka was silent for a moment when he saw the man "as you know Naruto was the worst in the class and Sasuke is the best ..."

"... And Natsu if we talk about his intelligence in matters of studies and that subject is the same as Naruto ... but if it is about him in battle then Natsu"

Sasuke was hit in the face by Natsu's fist when the black-haired boy recoils from the Pinkette.

"Damn you!" Sasuke hit Natsu's torso but before making another move Natsu throws a fist that is blocked by the blackette's hand.

Sasuke throws a punch but is blocked by Natsu's hand, they both look at each other for a moment and jump back away from the other.

Both had the same thought of the other.

"(This guy ... is strong!)"

After they both threw themselves against each other facing a close fight, blows and kicks were thrown with force by both and were blocked or evaded with great skill.

On one opportunity Natsu manages to connect a headbutt to Sasuke's head forcing him to back off.

"What happens, you give up" Natsu gestured with his fingers to come.

"Shut up this is just luck!" Sasuke throws himself with his fists ready and Natsu does too.

...

Naruto was in the bathroom after his stomach betrayed him for eating something in disrepair.

"Well now I will transform into that Sasuke and behave like a real jerk that way Sakura will hate Sasuke even more than me" Naruto decides when he leaves the bathroom.

But he finds Sakura in the hall with his head down, she had been thinking about what Natsu told him before.

Maybe she had been a little mean to him.

_"Okay next time I will be nice to Naruto"_ she thinks when she lifts her head and sees Naruto.

"Sakura Chan?"

"H-Hey Naruto" Sakura pulls a forced smile was, not simple "we go to class Iruka-sensei should already be there"

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" Naruto asks with suspicion she was never like that with him.

Sakura looks to the side avoiding the look of the blond "well I, I wanted to apologize for the before maybe I was a little cruel"

Naruto opened his eyes to the scene but before saying anything else his stomach began to writhe and he clutched his arms around his stomach _"Not again, no!"_

"So for all that I am sor-" her tried to apologize but was interrupted by a sound, a very sharp sound.

That it originated in front of her, Naruto and it wasn't from her mouth.

A horrid smell began to surround the place.

Sakura's face twisted in disgust and hate towards Naruto "You're disgusting! I can't believe it! I'll never be good to you again! die!" She ran away from the smell.

"S-Sakura-chan no" Naruto extends his hand but then is forced to return to the bathroom with tears in his eyes, he had missed his chance with the girl of his dreams.

...

In the middle of the forest were Natsu and Sasuke in front of each other, both were breathing heavily for their lack of air and were also somewhat hurt.

They have taken several minutes since their fight began and they had not reached a winner.

"Give up loser!" Sasuke shouts and punches Natsu in the face.

"You give up idiot with pointed eyes!" Natsu kicks his ribs.

"Look who says it!" Both separated a few meters.

Sasuke's anger only increased, I never imagine that Natsu was so good I always place him along with Naruto as a loser, he never imagined that Natsu was able to match him in this way in physical combat.

"I got tired of your stupid face!" Sasuke runs to Natsu.

"Finally we agree!" Natsu also throws himself at him.

"Come back with your stupid friend!"

"At least I have a friend!"

Both arrived in front of each other when they moved one foot in front to slow down and threw their final fist on the other's face

A few moments later they both fall back to back unconscious and their first showdown ended without a winner.

While both boys were unconscious Kakashi appeared from the shadows and walked towards them.

"Yes, this will not be easy"

**And voila, the birth of Team 7 is already done!**

**And when they realized, I replaced Sakura with Natsu.**

**Why? Simple in the first season really doesn't have much impact in reality. If it bothers you it is your problem.**

**And I preferred not to eliminate Sakura from the story, so she has her own team and if you want to imagine her two teammates imagine two of Kakashi's first team in Kakashi's history.**

**And they noticed Team 7 Chapter 7**

**Well, that's it until next time!**

**Unzueta**


	8. Chapter 8

**The first test of Team Seven.**

"What the hell is Natsu doing?!"

Naruto stomps the floor impatiently, once he recovered from his stomach upset he returned to the classroom to meet his new sensei but Natsu and Sasuke had no returned although he can not care less Sasuke.

The elite shinobis began arriving and took their respective teams and in the end Naruto was left alone in the classroom.

"Maybe our sensei met them both and they left without me!"

Kakashi came sliding the door when a blackboard eraser hit his head.

"Hahahaha! That's for being late!" Naruto teases the gray-haired man as the man walks forward when Naruto sees the ninja carrying Natsu and Sasuke unconscious like sacks of potatoes.

Naruto opens his eyes in terror to see how the two Gennin are hurt "What did you do to him?!" Naruto points angrily at Kakashi.

"Ah this" he moves the two boys in his arms but they don't react "they were already like that when I found them" he explained when he stared at Naruto.

"Hmm, my first impression of you three is ... I hate you all three"

Naruto looks annoyed at the man.

"Anyway, when they wake up I will see them on the roof of the building next door" Kakashi leaves the two on the ground when he leaves the room.

Naruto sees his two wounded companions when he squints _"that idiot as he dares to fight with that Fear before me"_

Then he smirk with malice when he bends down in front of the heads of the two.

"AWAKEN. IDIOTS!"

* * *

"Now that we are all here because you don't talk a little about yourself"

Kakashi says looking at the three boys sitting on the floor, once Natsu and Sasuke recovered they went with Naruto to the place the sensei said.

"Like what?" The three boys look at the man sitting on the guard rail.

"I don't know, whatever, your favorite things, what you hate, dreams, ambitions"

"Why don't you do it first" Naruto asks and Natsu nods.

"If at least I know this guy" Natsu points to Sasuke "But nothing about you, why do you cover your face?"

"Oh this for nothing... my name is Hatake Kakashi, I am the type of person who does not feel like talking about his likes and dislikes ... my dreams are not his business and I have no hobbies" Kakashi introduced himself lazyty.

"Did you two understand something?" Natsu asks.

"Only his name is Kakashi"

"Now it's your turn" Kakashi sees all three.

"Well, My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like is the cup ramen, even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku ... and my dream is to one day be a better shinobi than Lord Hokage! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last! "

Kakashi looked at Naruto _"at least he's interesting"_

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there are plenty of things I hate but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about 'Dreams' that's just a word but what I do have is determination I plan to restore my clan .. "

"... and there's someone I have sworn to kill"

Natsu, Naruto and Kakashi looked at Sasuke silently at his bleak words.

_"What's wrong with this guy"_ Naruto thinks nervously.

_"Please don't refer to me"_ Natsu sweats nervously when he sees Sasuke's eyes he sees that he is not playing. He really wants to kill that person.

_"I suspected as much"_ Kakashi looks seriously at the boy "and finally you" Kakashi looks at Natsu.

"Oh, my name is Natsu Dragneel, I like to eat, I like to fight with strong guys, sleep, eat" Natsu says with a big smile.

_"He said to eat twice"_ Kakashi sweatdropped.

"I hate ... I'm not sure I don't think much about it and my dream is to become the strongest ninja!" Natsu declares with conviction.

_"He is ambitious of that there is no doubt"_

Kakashi sighs when I hear enough of the three boys to know what he needs about them three.

"I think we all know each other better, the training starts tomorrow"

"Yes sir! That was what we were talking about ?!" Naruto says excited.

"Yeah, will we face someone strong? Will we go to another country ?! Can I do allthing!" Natsu sees the sensei with great expectations.

"Our first project involves only the members of this Team ..."

"What is ?!"

"... Survival exercises." The man informs when the two excited boys lower their heads in disappointment.

"But this will not be any exercise, you will have to face me"

"you?" They ask when Kakashi starts laughing softly making the three boys nervous.

"I will inform you one thing, my first task as their Sensei is to take their real test to graduate"

The three looked surprised at Kakashi "True test!"

Kakashi nods "Yes, what they did at the Academy was to separate the useless from those who truly have potential, it will depend on me if you remain as Gennin or return to the Academy ... and I will tell you that of the Twentyseven of the graduates only Nine will be Gennin, the rest come back for more training at the Academy"

"It must be a joke!" Naruto and Natsu scream while Sasuke narrows his eyes.

"We'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so that I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses ... bring all of your ninja tools and weapons"

"And don't have breakfast beforehand unless you enjoy throwing up"

"Can not be!" Natsu scream.

"That's it, see you" Kakashi disappears from the sight of the boys.

The three remained silent, realizing the seriousness of this.

Or they make Kakashi recognize them or they return to the Academy.

And the second was not an option.

* * *

The night passed when Natsu, Sasuke and Naruto were already in the practice field that Kakashi agreed. The place where they were was a clearing in the forest where there were three stumps to practice and next to a river.

The three had prepared all night for the test and were mentally ready for whatever they faced.

Now there was only one problem.

The time Kakashi agreed was at dawn but several hours had passed since then and the Sensei had not arrived.

"Good morning, guys!" Kakashi greets when he finally arrived.

"You're so last !" The Gennins shout angrily at the delay of man.

Kakashi ignores them when he walks to where the logs are and leaves an alarm clock upstairs in the stump.

"Okay, the alarm will sound at noon before that, you should take this from me." Kakashi raises a hand to them and shows two small bells tied to a red ribbon. "His challenge is to steal this from me before that alarm sounds."

"Whoever fails will not eat the lunch they brought with you and will be tied to that stump and you will see me eat their lunch"

"You are a demon!" Natsu shouts pointing at the man when the stomachs of the three growl for food.

"All they need is a a bell, each one you ... but as you can see there are only two of them, so without a doubt one of you goes to the stump and returns to the Academy in disgrace" Kakashi blows the bells.

Natsu stares at the two bells on Kakashi's fingers as Naruto swallows loudly and even Sasuke sweats.

Just two.

That means they are alone in this.

"Use everything at your disposal" Kakashi ties the bells at his waist and sees his students again "if they really want a chance then attack to kill if they don't lose"

"Are you really talking?" Natsu asks nervously and Kakashi nods.

"Haha! If you couldn't dodge my eraser, you're going to kill yourself" Naruto teases.

"Only the weak speak loudly, now we ignore the dunce and inciemos"

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head when he looks at the man "I'll kill you!"

"That is the right attitude"

"Now, start!"

The test has begun.

* * *

The essence of all Shinobi arts is to become invisible, impossible to detect to the point of eliminating your own existence.

Kakashi had mastered the art of hiding very well and anyone who can call himself a ninja must learn to do that.

The gray-haired ninja saw how the most promising graduate Uchiha Sasuke understood that base and hid in nature quite well, as expected of him.

But his other two students were a different case.

Naruto stood still looking at the sensei, Kakashi could guess what the blond boy thought he wanted a fair confrontation between them, what he ignores is that if it were like that, Naruto could try a thousand times and lose each one instantly ... Naruto is immature .

While Natsu

"If I take a bell then I can eat right?!" The pinkette launched towards the sensei.

He is more interested in eating than in passing the test.

Natsu crossed the distance between them very quickly when he got close enough to the Jounin, he jumped and extended his hand to the man's waist.

_"You are not one of those who stop to think Natsu?"_

Although he was a little surprised by the speed of the Dragneel, his movements were simple for the elite ninja.

Kakashi skillfully moved aside letting Natsu pass.

But before, Natsu used the extended hand and brake touching the ground and the pinkette being his legs up near the sensei he turned his body sideways to throw a strong kick at Kakashi he had no choice but to block with his arm.

_"This boy"_ Kakashi thought when he blocked the strong kick and Natsu used the opportunity to use his hand on the ground to jump towards the man and extended his other arm to grab a bell from the man's exposed waist.

Natsu managed to touch the spheres by making them sound and Kakashi took distance from Natsu crawling backwards.

_"Doesn't do it wrong"_

But in an instant Natsu in the same head position throws two shurikens to the more specific Sensei to the ribbon that ties the bells to his waist.

Kakashi opened his eye that was not hidden when he saw that what Natsu planned was to cut the ribbon to ring the bell.

_"He can do it"_ Sasuke thinks in his hiding place and prepares to jump to get there and take a rattle before Kakashi retrieves it or Naruto takes it.

When it seemed that the two shurikens were about to cut the Kakashi slats in an instant he caught both shuriken with his fingers.

Kakashi stopped his recoil and sighed internally, that was really close, it was clear that he could not underestimate him.

Iruka's words came to his mind again.

_"When it comes to battle skills I could call Natsu a genius, fight, Jutsus, weapons, trial in battle are incredible, he would surpass even Sasuke, in all my years at the Academy I never saw a student like him"_

Now that Kakashi saw him in person, he can admit that Iruka didn't exaggerate.

"Damn it! It was close!" Natsu complained when he stood up and prepared to attack.

But before Naruto hits him in the head "hey! What do you think he does is mine! I will not let go so easy what he said! That scarecrow!" Naruto shouts angrily to see how Natsu took all the fun.

"But I want to eat!"

"I do not care!"

Both collide fronts causing a metallic noise and growl at not wanting to give in while Kakashi sweatdropped and Sasuke sighs.

"Well you know what to do?" Naruto moves his arm back and makes a fist.

"Yes!" Natsu does the same.

Kakashi narrows his eyes at the sight of that but then feels like hitting himself when he sees how both boys threw their fists in front of them, Natsu made paper with his hand and Naruto made scissors.

"Hahaha I won he is mine" Naruto boasted while Natsu lowered his head.

"Whatever, it ends quickly" Natsu walks away from Naruto and Kakashi leaving them alone.

Naruto smiles confidently when he was alone with Kakashi in the clearing and put his hands on his hips.

"Now we begin the real battle between warriors!" Naruto declares

"I think you were wrong about the match," says Kakashi.

"The only thing wrong is your hairstyle!" Naruto runs to the Jounin but stops when he sees Kakashi take something from his bag and the boy narrows his eyes.

"Your first lesson, I will explain the three Shinobi skill ... the first The art of the trained body The Taijutsu"

"Will you use a weapon?" Naruto is put on guard but instead of taking out a Kunai or a gun Kakashi takes a book whose title is 'Make out Paradise' and a question mark appears on Naruto's head.

"What's wrong with that book?"

"Oh this is that I stayed in the middle of the story and I take advantage now that I have time to see what happens with the protagonist ... don't worry this will not make any difference. So come for me" Kakashi started reading his book .

Naruto growled when he threw himself at him "I'm going to hit you!"

Naruto jumps and throws a blow to his face but without even taking his eyes off his reading Kakashi blocks Naruto's fist with the palm of his hand, Naruto spins and kicks but only finds air when Kakashi squats.

Naruto returns to the ground when he throws a punch straight to Kakashi's face.

"Eat it!" Before making contact Kakashi disappears from Naruto's see "where did he go?" Naruto turns to one side and the other but does not see the man.

Kakashi was behind Naruto crouched when he made a hand seal with both hands.

Natsu and Sasuke open their eyes to recognize the tiger seal that is used for a fire-style Jutsu.

"Naruto runs!" Natsu shouts when he runs to the two of them.

_"That damn sensei wasn't just playing? Can he kill Naruto with that"_ Sasuke thinks as he watches.

"huh?"

"Too late" Kakashi says quietly and Naruto opens them in terror when he realizes that Kakashi was behind him "This is The Konoha's most secret and most sacred technique!" Kakashi declares scaring Gennins.

**"One Thousand Years Of Death!"**

"Hyaaaaaa!"

Kakashi digs the hand seal into Naruto's anus and pushes his fingers into the river.

_"I'm surrounded by idiots"_ Sasuke thinks.

"So Natsu won't you come?" Kakashi asks when he turns to see only air "uh where did he go?" He returned to the book.

Natsu hid inside a bush while trembling_ "I don't face him alone, he's crazy!" _

Then two shurikens threw themselves from the river from Naruto and headed towards the reader sensei so only Kakashi caught them in the same way he did with Natsu without taking his eyes off the letters "hehehe" laughs the man for reading.

While Naruto cursed in the water and Natsu and Sasuke saw the sensei, this is just a child's play for him.

_"I will not back down!"_ Naruto makes a hand seal.

...

Naruto returned to the bank of the air as he gasped for air and looked at the ground.

"What's the problem? If you don't take a bell there's no lunch for you" Kakashi says looking at the boy on the floor "Didn't you say you were going to beat the hokages? You're not doing a good job"

"Shut up! I will fight no matter how hungry I am! But I can't fight everything if I'm not well fed!" His stomach roars just like his teammates'.

_"He has a reason"_ think the two hidden boys.

"Don't underestimate me I'll get that bell and I have to become a true Shinobi !" Naruto shouts when Eight clones of him jump out of the water in front of Kakashi.

"I'm surprised you can use that Jutsu ... but no matter the number if you multiply zero the result is still zero" Kakashi prepares to eliminate the clones but something clings to his back preventing him from moving.

"But what matters is how you use it is" A clone catches Kakashi in the back and clings to the man without letting go.

Natsu and Sasuke watch gaped at the scene.

"What ?! Behind me!" Kakashi says surprised when the rest of the clones grab Kakashi's legs and the original Naruto jumps high and prepares a heavy blow for the ninja.

"This is my revenge for that last blow, an Uzumaki-style hit!" Naruto clenches his fist and goes straight to the sensei.

"Go Naruto!" Natsu encourages.

"That guy, so you really learned something at school, Naruto" * Sasuke smiles slightly.

Naruto arrived in front of the man when he hit him with a hook in his face with all his might.

But Natsu and Sasuke open their eyes to see that Naruto hit here went to another Naruto.

"Huh?!" Naruto looks in shock at the clone he hit and he fell from behind to the floor with the clone that had Kakashi trapped behind the clone.

"Kakashi became me?!" The clones began beating each other to discover who Kakashi was but then Naruto canceled his Jutsu and the clones left existence leaving the original Naruto alone.

"you fool me" Naruto cried a little at the humiliation.

_"Substitution Jutsu huh?"_ Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto.

The sound of a littlebell rang through the field when Naruto turned to the ground and opened his eyes to see a bell in front of a tree.

"He must have fallen" Naruto smiled when he reached out to take the bell "huh?" But before he could touch it Naruto was tied upside down on the tree branch.

Kakashi appeared again in front of Naruto "you must think before you use your Jutsus or else you will end up, idiot" Kakashi takes his bell back.

"A Shinobi read the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings"

"I know that!"

"I tell you for a reason"

While they were talking, Sasuke saw his chance at last.

_"Now! He's finaly off-guard!"_

He threw shurikens at the distracted Kakashi "Naruto you-" the right side of Jounin's body was stabbed by Sasuke's weapons.

Naruto opens his eyes in shock at the murder in front of him "Sasuke!"

"You went crazy!" Natsu shouted rising from the bush.

But then what looked like stabbed Kakashi turned into a wood block with the shurikens in it.

"Than?!" The three boys were shocked when Natsu and Sasuke feel Kakashi's gaze on them they didn't know where the man is but he did know where they are.

"Damn it! I fool myself to find out where I was!" Sasuke jumped and began to walk away at full speed and Natsu feeling the same also left.

"Hey! Help me!" Naruto shouted but he was alone.

…

"Hell, I have to hide again and come back for Naruto later." Natsu was running through the forest while he was on guard for any attack by Kakashi.

He saw enough to know that Kakashi may be behind him or Sasuke.

"I must think where he is, I can't hear him or see him unless he will let me do it ... wait, the only thing that betrays him is his bells!" Natsu closes his eyes and concentrates on his ear to hear the sound of jingle bells.

When he hears the sound he stops his career when he sees the man in the distance when he turns to see him but then disappears.

"What happened? Kakashi-sensei" Natsu turns around looking for the gray-haired man.

"The second Shinobi Skill, The art of the Ilusion, The Genjutsu"

Natsu heard Kakashi's voice behind him when he knocks back but there is no one.

Then he hears raisins near him and Natsu turns to see Kakashi coming out of the shadows.

He was covered in blood with Naruto and Sasuke with serious cuts and weapons on their bodies.

"W-Que" Natsu sees terrified the man who sends him a totally cold and emotionless look and throws his two companions to the floor.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke wake up!" Natsu screams but neither of them moves when Natsu starts to shake.

"It's useless, they are dead" Kakashi walks towards him.

"This was just a test because? !" Natsu shouted in anger when he launched himself at Kakashi but when he was about to hit him the man disappeared and Natsu landed on the ground looking for the man with the look "where are you! Show yourself !"

"Hahahaha!" Kakashi's laughter was heard around the dark forest "This is part of being a ninja, you better get used to Natsu!"

"I don't care I'm going to kill you!"

Then something took Natsu's legs when he saw Naruto and Sasuke grabbing his ankles with their hands and then raised their faces without lives.

Natsu froze in fear as he watched this.

"What's going on?" Kakashi appeared in front of Natsu when his face began to fall and his skull was exposed "are you afraid?"

…

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Natsu's scream echoed throughout the forest when the pinkette collapsed.

"Was that too much?" Kakashi said in front of the unconscious Natsu.

"A Genjutsu huh?" Sasuke appears in front of Kakashi "of course he would fall for something like that" he sees Natsu on the floor.

"But I'm not like Naruto and Natsu"

"Save it until you've got a bell, Sasuke-kun" says Kakashi leaning his back on a tree behind Sasuke.

…

Natsu opened his eyes when he lifts and sits on the floor "a dream?" He rubs his head and gets up and starts walking while accommodating his thoughts.

He was running from Kakashi when he saw a nightmare.

"What the hell was that?"

"Kakashi put you under a Genjutsu, when you fell into that Jutsu, the one who threw it can do whatever he want to break your mind" Sasuke explained when Natsu turns to the sides and up to find the Uchiha.

"Hey where are you?"

"Down here" he says annoyed when Natsu looked down at the ground to see Sasuke buried from the feet to the neck leaving only Sasuke's head outside. After confronting Kakashi, Sasuke was trapped by Kakashi's Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu and he explained the Three Shinobi Skil, The Ninjutsu.

Natsu saw Sasuke silently.

.

..

...

"HAHAHAHAHA! You look like a vegetable!" Natsu laughs uncontrollably at the state of Sasuke.

Sasuke's head shows a tick mark "Shut up and get me out of here!"

While Natsu calmed down they both heard Kakashi's alarm.

"Oh crap!" Natsu curses.

* * *

Natsu and Sasuke returned to the clearing where he started the test to see Naruto tied in the stump and Kakashi in front of him.

"Remember this, in the world Shinobi who breaks the rules are scum" Kakashi tells his tied student when they both walk next to Naruto.

"Well, ... Now that everyone is here," Kakashi announced when the two boys move to Naruto's sides and look at the Sensei.

"After seeing all this they will not go to the Academy again" Kakashi says when Naruto and Natsu open their eyes.

"Eh? Are you serious?" Naruto says before smiling with joy "You're not so bad Sensei!"

"Bah" Sasuke sighs while you feel

"It's over" Natsu fell back to the ground.

"Yes it's over, you three have no hope, it makes no sense to send them to the academy" Kakashi looks at the three Gennin who noticed him in shock.

"None of you will ever be Shinobi"

"Than?!" Natsu and Naruto scream.

"Wait! You said that if we didn't take those bells we would go back to the Academy! He said nothing about kicking us out of the program !" Naruto shouted as he moved in his bonds

"What the hell is this ?! Why ?!" Natsu gets up and looks furiously at Kakashi.

"Because not one of you has what it takes" Kakashi replies seriously.

Sasuke clenched his teeth when he ran towards Kakashi ready to attack him but in less than what one of the three boys will see Sasuke was already facing the floor with Kakashi's foot stepping on the back of his head and sitting on the Uchiha and trapped His hand against Sasuke's back.

"What you three are is a trio of spoiled brats" Kakashi glared at the two boys "Are you trying to make fun of the Shinobis with your behavior?"

Natsu and Naruto look at the man, stunned at those words.

"Did you even stop to wonder of a minute ... why were divided into teams?" Kakashi asked.

"eh?"

"Please, it's so obvious but you missed the point of this test" Sasuke growled under Kakashi.

"The point?" Naruto tilted his head to the side along with Natsu.

"That point will determine if you will succeed or not but you could not see it even if it is in front of you"

"What are you talking about?!" Scream Natsu frustrated.

"Team work" the three opened their eyes to that revelation "if the three had gone for me together maybe they would have taken the bells"

"B-But it's only two bells that makes teamwork impossible," says Sasuke while still under Kakashi.

"I made that purpose to face each other and you put aside your individual interests and work together for the good of everything ... but instead" Kakashi looked at Natsu.

"Natsu you just thought about eating" Natsu looked down, Kakashi saw Naruto "Naruto you tried to do it all alone and Sasuke you think the two of them would just get in your way"

"You are a team, start acting as one. It is true that you need to have individual skills but the most important thing is teamwork"

"Acting individually is bad for the team and you expose your comrades to unnecessary danger, here is an example"

Kakashi appears right in front of Naruto with a kunai pointing at his neck "Natsu murders Sasuke or Naruto dies!" Kakashi orders when Naruto sees the terrified man and Natsu remains motionless.

Kakashi pulls his kunai away from Naruto's neck and walks to another place and Naruto sighs and Sasuke sits on the floor.

"The day where you have to make such a decision could come, when they are on a mission they put their lives on the line" Kakashi stops a short distance from them just in front of a stone with carved names.

"Look at this, all the names that are carved here are heroes of our village. Ninja" Naruto listens to Kakashi when he looks at the stone excited.

"If that is so then it is a fact my name will one day be there!" Naruto says excitedly but Natsu looks seriously at the stone the tone that Kakashi said was quite serious even sad.

"These are no that kind of Naruto heroes"

"Really?"

"The dead kind they died in the line of duty"

Naruto's smile goes slowly and Natsu looks sadly at the stone "this is a memorial in which the names of my best friends are included"

The three see Kakashi in silence when he turns to see them "listen well, I'm giving you one last chance, it will be harder than our last game ... get ready and eat your strength back but don't give Naruto his punishment for trying steal your lunch if someone feeds it, who made it fails "

"My word is the law, understand?" Kakashi gives him one last look when he disappears from the field.

The three remain silent when Naruto's stomach starts roaring for food.

"Hehehe don't worry about me, I can be without food for days" Naruto says with confidence but the sounds of his estomach says otherwise.

A few moments later Natsu and Sasuke open their bentos and sit next to Naruto when they eat.

"Naruto" Natsu tries to offer his lunch when Naruto stops him.

"Don't do it Natsu! I'm really serious and in no way will it be my fault to get you expelled, I can resist this!" Naruto smiles.

"But"

"It's okay"

Natsu lowers his lunch with insecurity when the blond's stomach growls for food and Natsu clenches his fists impotence by Kakashi's rule.

But later to Naruto and Natsu's big surprise, Sasuke offers his lunch to Naruto.

"Here" Sasuke says raising his bento.

"S-Sasuke"

"You're helping" Natsu ends.

"Do not confuse a couple of idiots, but it is as Kakashi-sensei said from now on we are a team we must act as such. We also need the Dobe to have all its strength if we want to pass this."

Natsu looks at the surprised black-haired boy when he smiles broadly "You're not as jerk as you look like Sasuke"

"Naruto also takes, hell the rules" Natsu raises his lunch to Naruto when the blond looks between Natsu and Naruto and tears gather in his eyes and smiles.

"Thanks guys!"

Between Natsu and Sasuke they take turns feeding Naruto in the mouth while the blond eats with a smile on his face.

After all from now until where the future takes them they will be a Team.

Until a few seconds later a large cloud of dust rises covering much of the training camp surprised at all three.

"Que?!"

Kakashi appears when he throws at them three with an angry expression.

"Crap!" Natsu and Sasuke prepare for the fight.

But Kakashi stop right in front and leans a little towards the boys who were on the ground.

"You pass" he smiles kindly at the three boys.

"huh?" The three looked confused at the man.

"You three have taken a big step forward," Kakashi explains to his three confused students. "So far all the teams I have had have only obeyed my orders to the letter as meaningless puppets."

"A true Shinobi read the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings ... In the Shinobi's World those who break the rules are scum"

"But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum"

Natsu stares at Kakashi when he smiles "Yes!"

"He's so cool," Naruto says.

"This test is over, you all pass!" Kakashi declares when he gives them a thumbs up "this will be all for today Team Seven your duties will start tomorrow"

"We did it?" Natsu asks when he jumps with his arms up in victory "we made it! We did it!"

Sasuke simply smiles when he gets up.

"I am a ninja! I am a ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" Naruto jumps for joy in his bonds.

"Let's go home" Kakashi starts walking with Natsu and Sasuke following him.

"Wait" Naruto calls but nobody listens

"Don't leave me tied here!"

* * *

**and ready**

**another chapter in the bag and the Zabuza arc begins, this was going to get good.**

**Unzueta.**


	9. Chapter 9

**To the Land of Waves **

* * *

Ninja missions is the livelihood that keeps the village in its best state.

The missions of a ninja village are divided into classes A, B, C, D.

These classifications were to divide the Shinobis for the missions in which they were better qualified.

Missions can be of all kinds, from protection, recovery, robbery, murder, destruction, salvation among many others, whether within the village or in the Land of Fire or in other nations, the higher the rank is the higher risk.

For those who recently became Genin, they can only have access to class D missions.

Which in general are ...

"Come here damn cat!"

"It's mine!"

"NYAAAAH!"

Natsu and Naruto cornered a cat from both sides and launched themselves and began fighting the cat creating a cloud of dust around them.

Sasuke only sighed when he touched the earpiece on his ear that the boys can to communicate with his sensei who was commanded from a distance.

D-Class missions were commonly simple tasks that city dwellers or visitors could handle the lower ranking ninjas.

From cleaning a house, taking care of children, looking for lost objects, walking pets or bathing them, collecting things among more.

Today's mission was to recover the lost cat.

It's no surprise to say that the three Genin were quite disappointed.

Since the Kakashi test had passed a month, since that day they have only been useless missions and training.

The two boys finally caught the cat in their hands and lifted it in while the animal tried to scratch them with its claws.

"We won!" Natsu screams in victory.

"Confirmation of the target, cat with red brown in the right ear is the target," reports Sasuke.

_"Well done, mission accomplished" _Kakashi speaks from the headset when Naruto activates in his.

"When we will do a real mission! I HATE CATS !" The blond screams stunning everyone.

* * *

"Hokage-jii give us a better mission!" They practically demanded Natsu and Naruto from the old man who was in paperwork.

Once they left the cat in a cage and returned it to its owner who gave the cat a deadly hug. Team Seven returned to the administration building to report and where Hiruzen and Iruka were also.

The old man looked at both of them when he saw again the missions he had available "okay"

Both boys smiled with joy.

"We have several missions, one about caring for animals on a farm, another about helping a restaurant or-"

"No!" They both screamed.

"I have enough of these tasks! I want something real from a ninja!" Naruto said while Natsu nodded frantically.

Sasuke behind them with Kakashi beside him sighed, those two were so immature _"But they're right"_

Iruka got up with her hands on the table "as you dare! You are newbies can't demand something like that! You must follow the procedure and gain experience one step at a time!" The teacher growled.

"And what do we learn from this?!" Naruto growls returned.

Natsu sighed at the refusal "Come on, Hokage-jii, they're so boring ... but if we don't do something different, well, I hear there's a discount at the paint shop," the smirked pinkette when he sees the stone faces in the window.

The Hokage and Iruka sweat for the possibility of Natsu and Naruto returning to the jokes since the two graduated from the Academy their jokes stopped, but before Iruka yells at the boy, Hiruzen shows him a request for a certain mission.

The two men look at each other as they smile maliciously among themselves.

"Anything different you say?" Iruka speaks.

"Yes!" Both boys say.

"According to your desire, we have a C-Class mission, to be a man's bodyguard to take him to his land and protect him until he finishes his work" the Hokage informs when Natsu and Naruto smile.

"Get out of the village and protect someone, I sign up!" Natsu says excitedly, he had never left Konoha.

"And me!" Naruto supports.

Sasuke looks suspiciously at Hokage and Iruka, something he didn't like about this mission.

...

A few minutes later the client appears by the door and Sasuke facepalming to see him.

_"They rightly left it to us" _the Uchiha thinks.

The client was a slightly older but healthy man, good if you ignore that he is drunk with a bottle of alcohol still in his hand.

"Guys this is the person they will protect," says Iruka, holding back the laughter when he saw how the faces of the two boys both fell on their backs when they had high expectations about their client ... just to be an old drunk.

The drunk man took the last drink of his sake with blurry eyes looked at the Genin and like the boys the man was disappointed.

"They are saying that I must leave my life in the hands of these kids" the man complains "Three brats and one of them is a dwarf with a fool face"

"Hahaha! Who is the dwarf" Naruto laughs until Natsu and Sasuke walk beside him and an imaginary line showed his heights Natsu and Sasuke were almost the same size and the cruel reality shows that Naruto is the smallest of the group.

"I'm going to kill him!" Naruto tries to run to the old man but Kakashi grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"You can't kill your Naruto client" Kakashi says while holding them.

"And why do we have to take care of that loser?!" Naruto points to the man who tries to take the last drops of alcohol from the battle.

"Loser? I'm Tazuna the legendary bridge builder ... I hope they risk their lives to ensure that I arrive safely and safely to my home"

...

The Leaf Hidden Village is a large metropolis where hundreds of thousands of people live whether they are ninjas or civilians, the Village is surrounded by a huge wall and there are four entrances or exits pointing to the four cardinal points and also at all times there are ninjas watching over Any suspect.

Now the Team Seven began its first mission outside Konoha to protect Tazuna from any danger until it reached the island where it is home.

After an hour to prepare what they would need for the mission they all met at the exit of the village.

"Come on!" Natsu ran forward in front of the group.

"Yeah! We hope we go on our trip!" Naruto points forward while the group is on their way and they walk towards the pinkette.

"Are they really ninja?" Tazuna asks doubtfully, a ninja should be an intelligent and cunning warrior and not act like children in a camp at least like the dark-haired boy who was nearby.

"They are Genin but don't worry, I am a Jounin you is safe" Kakashi says relaxedly.

"Yeah! Don't worry, I will defeat all the ninjas who want to attack!" Natsu proclaims with a big grin on his face.

"Sorry Natsu but in a C-class mission it is rare to fight "Kakashi reports causing Natsu to lower his head in depression" most likely will be one or another bandit who is on the road"

Tazuna was silent for a moment when Sasuke saw him with suspicion but ignored him.

"Anyway, it will take us a few hours to get there, we start walking," Kakashi said when Naruto stepped forward.

"I guided!" He began to walk with confidence.

"You look like those who die young" Tazuna teases and Naruto turns to see him.

"Hey! Don't you dare to underestimate me! And remember this, I will become a Hokage and when I do I will rub it in your ugly face!"

"Sure" the man rolled his eyes "even then you will remain a dwarf"

"I'll kill you!"

As the group progressed, not one realized that in the shadows there were two figures watching them.

...

A few hours later the group was walking on a path while the sun was shining high and not a single cloud in the blue sky.

Natsu with his hands behind his head walked when a thought came to his mind.

"Hey, Mr. Builder" Natsu calls when Tazuna looks at the pinkette.

"Que?"

"Why don't you contrast a ninja from your land? Wouldn't it be easier?"

"Natsu the Land of Waves does not need hidden villague since them to have the sea as a natural defense" Kakashi begins to explain about the system of hidden villagues and the kages.

"Really Hokage-jii is so amazing? Looks like he's an old man" Natsu thought out loud.

"_I defeated him with my Sexy Jutsu" _Naruto thinks

_"His time is up"_ adds Sasuke.

"You three are questioning Lord Hokage?!" Kakashi question despite his age everything he has done for Konoha deserves respect.

"No" Natsu and Naruto deny while Sasuke ignores them.

Kakashi sighs "it is true that he is no longer at his best but is still one of Konoha's best ninjas"

While they talk in a puddle of water a few meters behind them, the head of a man comes out looking only at the Jounin when he confirms that he is off guard, he takes out his entire body from water.

In an instant another ninja comes out of the shadows and jumps over the group and lands near Kakashi surprising everyone, both enemy ninjas take sharp chains from their large metal claws and catch the Sensei.

Everyone stares in shock at the surprise attack.

"What?!"

Both ninja enemies smirked "the first one!" They squeeze their chains with great force causing the chains to cut Kakashi's body into pieces.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Natsu and Naruto are shocked at the cold-blooded murder when both ninjas turn their attention to Naruto and throw their chains at the blond boy "the second one!" Both say when the chains go down.

Sasuke reacts quickly when he jumps and throws a shuriken towards the chain by jamming the chain in a nearby tree and throws a kunai and digs into the middle of the shuriken ensuring that they don't take it out.

Natsu manages to get out of the shock when he and Sasuke appear in the middle of both ninjas and Natsu punches the one on the left with a punch and Sasuke kicks the one on the right.

The two ninja recover when they undo the chains of their metal claws and run, one towards Naruto and the other towards Tazuna.

"Naruto!") Natsu runs to the blond boy and stands in front of him waiting for the enemy's attack.

"The customer!") Sasuke is positioned between Tazuna and the ninja.

But in the blink of an eye the two ninjas are knocked out by Kakashi when he appears out of nowhere with both ninjas trapped in his arms.

"Hey" Kakashi greets relaxedly while the Genin see him, surprised but relieved.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

_"Hmph smug"_

Naruto turns to where they thought his body was cut just to see pieces of wood showing that he used the Jutsu Sustitution.

"Naruto I'm sorry, I let them hurt you ... but I didn't think you'd be paralyzed like you did" Kakashi says making Naruto clench his fists in frustration.

"Anyway, well done you two" Kakashi congratulates Natsu and Sasuke

"You really scared us Sensei" Natsu smiles.

"sorry, sorry"

Naruto stays on the floor helplessly looking at his teammates.

_"What happened there?! I was paralyzed with fear. How did they do it? Sasuke so calm and they don't have a scratch and Natsu the difference between us really is so big?" _Naruto thinks.

"Hey" Sasuke calls Naruto and he smiles mockingly

"Are you hurt, scaredy cat?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto stands up but Kakashi looks at him.

"Naruto do not move" Kakashi warns "they cut you off I am sure their weapons have poison and now it is in your blood we must open the wound and take out the poison, if you move the poison spread is most speed"

Naruto obeys and does not move while watching the cut on the back of his hand where the wounds are.

Kakashi ties the two enemy ninja in a tree when they wake up "how did you discover us?"

"I don't have to be a genius for that, the puddle of water makes no sense there is no water nearby and it hasn't rained in days is logical" Kakashi explains "you two are ninjas of Kirigakure aren't you?" Both ninja remain silent.

"Then why did you let them attack" Tazuna asked.

"To discover the objective and that was you" Kakashi looks at the old man making him nervous "he never said that ninjas were behind you, being a C-class mission, only expected to confront thieves or bandits while protecting him in the bridge construction ... this has become a B-class mission and depending on who wanted it dead it could be higher "

"B-Class!" Natsu says excitedly "what does it matter let's do it! This has gotten interesting!" Kakashi shakes his head when he sees Naruto.

"Naruto has a poisoned wound should be treated quickly if no can die we must go back to-"

A shout interrupted him.

"AAAHHHH!"

To everyone's surprise Naruto stabs his wound with a kunai and the poisoned wound begins to bleed.

"Naruto" Natsu opens his eyes.

Naruto looks at the wound even with the kunai stuck in his hand while enduring the stabbing pain it causes.

But this would be a promise to himself.

Will never be paralyzed again with fear.

Will never lose to Sasuke.

And never lags behind Natsu.

"Let's go guys" Naruto turns to see them in spite of continuing with the stabbed kunai his hand and trembling he had a smile on his face "old man do not worry I'll fulfill this mission!"

Everyone looks surprised at Naruto's new resolution.

...

After a few minutes Kakashi I sell Naruto's wound but it really was not necessary to see how soon the wound stopped bleeding and closed for power of the Kyubi.

"Now Tazuna answers or we return to the village" Kakashi looks at the old man seriously when Tazuna sighs as he has no choice.

"Okay, the truth is that I won the hatred of an extremely dangerous person, you may have heard of him his name is Gatou, the shipping magnate"

"Uh?! Gatou from Gatou Company, one of the richest men in the world?" Kakashi said surprised.

"Yes, but he not only in the maritime business, he secretly sells drugs, weapons, all kinds of illegal things, using thieves and ninjas to take over business and take entire countries like the Land of Waves ... "

"... a year ago he seized my land, as we are on an island the who one has control of water controls everything, uses money and violence to control them all ... now there is only one thing that stands in the way on his way to have total control of the country, my bridge"

Natsu tilts his head in confusion "I don't understand how a bridge can scare someone?"

"It's not the bridge itself, idiot" Sasuke sighs "Gatou has control of the island because there is nothing that connects them to the continent but with the bridge, Gatou loses his control"

"... yes and since I am the only one who can complete the bridge in the country, he wants to kill me so that it is not completed"

"I understand that but if you knew all this because you hid it?" Kakashi asks.

"It's really simple, we are poor, my land doesn't have much money ... I heard that in low-level missions there is always a Jounin accompanying the group so that's because" Tazuna ends his explanation.

Kakashi sighs not knowing what to do with this mission.

"But do not worry! Hahaha" the old man starts laughing "If they leave now it is certain that I will die before arriving home but it is not their fault I have already lived a good life ... of course my country will pay it and it will be I always slave Gatou and my grandson will cry for a few days and my daughter will curse them ... but don't worry "

The shinobis begin to feel the weight of guilt "I think there is no other, we will take him to his country" Kakashi gives up.

_"I won" _Tazuna celebrates internally.

* * *

After explaining the situation of the bridge builder, the group continued on their way to the land of the waves once they reached the sea an acquaintance of Tazuna took them on his boat, after a silent trip Team Seven arrived in the Land of waves.

Once they disembarked, they all headed for the forest on the way to Tazuna's house while Naruto was more attentive than ever for the promise he made.

Kakashi was on guard, he knows that once Gatou knew there is someone strong among Tazuna's guards then the businessman will send the best murderer in his possession and in the worst case it will be a Jounin.

_"I just hope it's not someone from my book" _Kakashi sighs internally as they continue on their way when out of nowhere Naruto throws a Kunai into the bushes scaring and guarding everyone.

"What? Another enemy!" Natsu puts himself in position.

A few seconds passed and nothing happened.

"Maybe it was just a mouse?" Naruto shrugged and the others fall on his back.

"Dunce" Sasuke teases.

"Hey Naruto don't waste shurikens like that! You will hurt someone!" Kakashi scolds.

"Damn brat you want to give me a heart attack!" Tazuna screams angry.

Suddenly Natsu felt like a chill just like Kakashi when they both turned toward a bush behind them.

Naruto throws a kunai in the same direction

_"What was that?"_ Natsu thinks while rubbing the back of his neck, it was only an instant but he felt like he was a kind of prey under the gaze of a predator.

The sensei checks the bushes and finds a scared white rabbit who barely dodged Naruto's kunai and the blond quickly catches him and apologizes.

_"It's already here"_ Kakashi thinks when he looks through the trees.

When something like a propeller comes out of the trees that threatens to cut everything in its path towards them.

"Everybody down!"

With the scream everyone threw themselves to the ground and the propeller passing over their heads until it stuck in the trunk of a tree.

Everyone could see the weapon, a huge sword and a person appears instantly on the sword standing on its hilt.

A tall, thin but muscular man with dark skin, short black hair, no shirt and just like Kakashi covers the lower part of his face and on his forehead was a Kirigakure band.

The man turned his head to see them and when Natsu saw his eyes totally cold and dark, the same feeling as before returned.

_"This guy is very denger"_ a drop of cold sweat down in his face, while his instincts shouted danger.

Without realizing the danger Naruto smiled excitedly seeing the opportunity to compensate for his failure against the other ninjas.

"I'll take care of this one!" the Genin declares when he is about to walk in front of the group but Natsu moves his arm in front of him preventing the blond from advancing "Hey!" Naruto complains until he saw Natsu's eyes. The pinkette was more than nervous, Naruto never saw Natsu like this before.

"You three back"the sensei orders "he is on a different level than the two ninja before, I take care" Kakashi walks in front when he looks at the ninja in the tree.

"Well, Well, if it's not Kirigakure's missing ninja, Momochi Zabuza" Kakashi greets and the ninja looks at Sensei.

"It is a surprise to see a ninja of your infamy as a poor bridge builder's bodyguard, well I guess we both have fallen? the Copy Ninja, Sharingan Kakashi" Zabuza replies.

Sasuke looks wide-eyed at Kakashi at the word Sharingan.

Kakashi takes his headband that covers his eye and accommodates it on his forehead and opens his right eye so that everyone sees that the iris is dark red and has three tomoes around.

_"His eye"_ think Nastsu and Naruto.

_"How do you have one?"_ Sasuke narrows his eyes.

"So I can see the famous Sharingan in action that honor" Zabuza looks at Kakashi's eye.

"What the hell is a Sharingan?!" Naruto asks irritated when Sasuke starts explaining.

"It is an ocular Jutsu, a special Doujutsu, which allows the possessor to see through any technique, ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu and be able to counterattack"

"But the scariest thing" Zabuza interrupts the Uchiha "is that he is able to copy any Jutsu he sees, there is a rumor that says you have copied more than a thousand Jutsus"

"That is incredible" Natsu comments impressed by that technique.

_"Yes, but the Sharingan can only be used by members of the Uchiha clan, my clan ... who the hell is Kakashi-sensei?" _Sasuke looks suspiciously at the gray-haired man.

"But it was enough talk for today it is time to kill the old man" Zabuza disappears along with his great sword.

"Everyone protect the customer!" Kakahsi orders "it is time to demonstrate what they have learned as a team"

The three Genin move around Tazuna with a kunai in front ready to protect the old man.

While everything was in a deadly silence everyone watched as the fog began to form around and become denser as the seconds passed.

"There is!" Naruto points to the nearby lake and everyone sees Zabuza standing on the surface of the water as if it was solid.

"How does he do that?!" Natsu screams in shock.

Zabuza makes a hand seal with one hand and raises his arm up** "Hidden Mist Jutsu"**

The fog became even more waiting when they lost sight of Kakashi.

"Watch out" they heard Kakashi's voice "he is a master in the silent murder, if they drop the den they will die before they fall to the ground"

Everyone began to sweat coldly at the warning as they looked around the mist barely and could see the trees around when they began to hear Zabuza's ominaos voice come from everywhere.

There are eight points that you must aim to kill a human, liver, lung, vertebrae, clavicle, artery, kidney, brain and heart if you stabbed any of these either die ... then which one I will choose first ... maybe for the blond it will be the lung will feel like the blood will fill your lung and you will drown in it"

Naruto starts shaking at the threat

"For the dark-haired I will stab a vertebra to leave you motionless for life and die of thirst and hunger" Sasuke squeezed the kunai harder.

"And the pinkette I think I'll just go through my sword in your heart" Natsu clenched his teeth.

"Don't listen to him, they want you to lose focus," Kakashi says when he prepares.

Natsu can feel his body begin to shake when he feels Kakashi's murderous instinct and Zabuza's thirst for blood collide and they in the midst of all this.

It felt like they were drowning at the bottom of the sea and the pressure would crush them just for standing there.

_"Damn it! This is insane!"_ Natsu pinches his hand until he draws blood to think of something other than the wrath of two Jounin facing.

Sasuke is also the same when his kunai trembles, until death would be better than being in the middle of everything but Kakashi's calm voice takes them out of that hell.

"Guys ... calm down I will protect you with my life" the sensei turns to see the three Genin with a kind smile "I will not allow my comrades to die"

The three are surprised when they open their eyes and calm down again.

Until Zabuza's voice was heard again "you can try!"

Zabuza appeared in the middle of the formation of the three Genin just had to turn his sword and cut the three Genin and the builder in half.

"It's over!" The killer moved his wrist so that he moved his sword.

But before, Kakashi appears in front of him and stabs him in the abdomen and the rest jumps from the place but instead of blood leaves the wound comes water and Zabuza becomes water and the murderer appears behind Kakashi and cuts in half.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Shout the boys but before doing something Kakashi turns into water.

Zabuza opened his eyes "my Jutsu! He managed to copy it even in the fog ?!" A kunai circled his neck threatening to cut him when everyone sees Kakashi behind Zabuza.

"Don't move," Kakashi orders "now yes it's over"

"Wow!" Naruto smiles.

"Incredible" Natsu says while watching the scene, he failed to see almost nothing that happened _"these are elite ninja, Jounin"_

But instead of looking scared or angry Zabuza just scoffed "Hehehe is over?"

"You don't understand, there's no way you can beat me with your monkey-likes imitations ... You're witty, making the clone say that speech to distract me but" Zabuza turned into water causing Kakashi to open his eyes.

"I am not so naive" the real Zabuza with his ready sword appeared behind Kakashi when he did attack but Kakashi in a second before they cut him crouched to the floor but did not prevent Zabuza from nailing his sword and will use it as support for throw a powerful kick to the bowels of Kakashi throwing the sensei forward.

Zabuza take his sword and ran ready to cut Kakashi in half before he lost the momentum of his kick.

But on the ground there was makibishis "tch que moleto" and he watched as Kakashi fell to the lake

"Kakashi-sensei!" Scream Naruto.

"What's up with that force?!" Question in shock Natsu to see how with a kick Zabuza threw his sensei.

Kakashi began to rise from the water as if it were solid but also noticed that it was unusually heavier "oh no!"

"You fell!" Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and made a series of seals **"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu"**

Kakashi was caught in a sphere of water while struggling to break free but uselessly while Zabuza had a hand on the sphere of water.

"Stay there" Zabuza said when he made another hand seal with his free hand "I'll finish with you later but first I have a job to do"

**"Water Clone Jutsu"**

...

On the edge of the lake in front of the Genins the water began to take the form of Zabuza until it formed an identical clone even with the great sword on its back.

The clone began to walk towards the three boys as they stood guard.

"Do you three think that by wearing these bands are they real ninjas?" The clone scoffed frightening the Genins "a true ninja is the one who has been between life and death that becomes like breathing for them ... only if they are so lethal that they can appear in my book then will I call them ninja" the clone He disappeared from the sight of the three.

"You three don't deserve that title" he appears in front of Naruto and kicks his face by throwing it and removing his band from his head.

"Naruto!" Natsu scream.

"You all run!" Kakashi shouts somehow into the water "Take Tazuna and get as far away as you can! As long as you have me in this prison, he can't move and the water clone can't get away from the real body! Get out of here now!"

Natsu and Sasuke look at the helpless clone even a single clone is so strong, but even if they do what Kakashi said once Zabuza murders him then the killer will chase them and annihilate them.

The only option to survive is to free Kakashi.

"We have no other choice!" Sasuke thinks when he charges against the clone by throwing shurikens that he blocks with the sword the clone Sasuke jumps high with a kunai in his hand.

But before stabbing him, the clone catches Sasuke by the neck with one hand. "Good tried." He throws Sasuke like a doll on the ground.

The clone then turns aside when he sees Natsu who moved while Sasuke attacked and prepared a tiger seal predicting the ninjutsu the clone makes a series of hand seals.

**"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

**"Water style: Wild Water Wave Jutsu!"**

Both launch a stream of their own elements, Natsu de Fuego and Zabuza de Agua both streams clashing against each other.

"A basic lesson of Ninjutsu" Zabuza original I speak watching the battle of Jutsus "the water always surpasses the fire"

As Zabuza said the water began to win when the Jutsu of Natsu was overcome and the pinkette was hit by the stream of water throwing it to the ground.

Natsu all wet tried to get up but was returned to the ground when Zabuza's clone appeared behind him and crushed him with one foot on his back without leaving him.

"B-Bastard" Natsu tried to levnatse but the force behind the clone's foot had him stuck to the ground.

"Natsu!" Naruto watched the scene in terror.

"Hehehe hahahahaha! "In clone he started laughing as he looked at the boys" You are so funny"

"know, when I was their age" he raised his hand "these hands had already ended the lives of hundreds" he reported terrifying the Genin.

"The Demon Zabuza" Kakashi said inside the sphere when Zabuza turned to see him.

"Oh so I'm in your book too"

"Yes, I heard it a long time ago when Kiri was called as Hidden Village Blody Mist, there was a test to become a ninja"

"A t-test?" Natsu asks still crushed by the clone's foot.

"What happened in that test?" Naruto asks as the clone chuckled.

"Imagine that it is almost identical to your days at the Academy together students where you make friends, help each other, support each other make bonds ... but in the final test you have to kill them a death duel" informs the clone making everyone open their eyes in terror.

"K-killing!" Repeats Natsu furiously trying to get up.

"Exactly, only the strongest can leave alive without feelings or emotions" says the clone.

"But ten years ago they were forced to change that test and that was because they were terrified of what they had created," Kakashi says seriously while looking at Zabuza.

"What did they create?" Sasuke asks.

"A demon" Kakashi responds "nine years ago in the middle of the test without knowing how, a little boy appeared"

"Child?"

"And that child without fear, without hesitation, a child who wasn't even a ninja ... murdered more than a hundred students"

The three boys opened their eyes in fright when they looked at the clone and even with the mask they could see that he was smiling.

"Yeah, it felt so good"

…

"Kill your comrades, you friends!" Natsu growled when the clone looked at the pinkette under his foot "Don't come with that!" He screams furiously when I lift his back.

"That is part of being a true ninja" the clone steps on him again, hitting him against the floor.

"If that is being a ninja then I will become a ninja like never before!" Natsu roars causing the others to open their eyes he rose slowly and to the surprise of the clone he couldn't make him fall

"One who doesn't let his friends die and always moves forward!" When he managed to get up to look at the clone and he managed to see how Natsu's pupils changed to a more wild appearance.

"How pathetic" the clone kicks Natsu in the face, throwing him towards his friends.

Naruto feels a pulse of the wound that he made himself as if it were a reminder he remembered his promise.

Natsu recovered from the kick when he threw the blond his headband that had fallen before "this is yours"

Naruto caught him when he looked at him for a second and tied the band back on his forehead and rose again with a determined smile.

"Yes, listen to this stupid without eyebrows." Naruto points to the clone. "Write this in your book ... the man who will become Hokage is the nono of Konohagakure Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto declares while Natsu smiles.

"Hey guys I have an idea" Naruto turns to see Natsu and Sasuke near him "it's time to have fun" he says with a big grin.

"What are they doing?!" Shout Kakashi "Your mission is to protect Tazuna, don't forget it!"

The three Genin turn to see the bridge builder when he replies "Well, this is all my fault ... I won't tell you what to do ... so save your sensei!" The old man screams when the boys smile.

…

"You are a joke!" The clone appeared in front of them and hits Sasuke with the elbow throwing the Uchiha.

"Bastard!" Natsu launches only for the clone to bury his knee in his stomach causing the Genin to cough blood.

"It's the end of the line for you" the clone grabs the hilt of his sword to launch a swing but before Naruto screams.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Several clones of Naruto surround the man and jump with a kunai each.

When they are about to reach the water clone, the man simply spins his sword, expelling and eliminating all shadow clons.

"It's too powerful for these guys," the old man thinks anguished as he watched the one-way fight

"Is not over!" The clone looks up to see Natsu falling towards him with a downward kick but only protects himself from the kick with his forearm and the killer throws a punch at the pinkette that Natsu blocks with his arm and throws himself back before recovering and carrying against the clone ignoring the pain in his arm.

"Heh I like that enthusiasm" the clone scoffed when he grabbed his sword and when Natsu reached his range he launched a horizontal swing but only losing a thread of pink hair Natsu manages to slide down passing between the man's legs.

"Here!" Natsu prepares a kunai when he jumps back against the man's back to stab him.

Only so that his body was cut in half by Zabuza's back that made a complete circle with the swing before.

"Natsu!" Shout Kakashi.

"And finally one fell" Zabuza smirked.

But his joy does not last long when the cut body becomes a half-cut log.

"Sustitution!" The clone opens its eyes when it turns to the side to see Natsu with the tiger hand seal.

**"Fire style-" **Natsu inhales all the air he can when at high speed the clone also makes a series of seals** "- Fireball Jutsu!"**

**"Water Style: Wild Water Wave Jutsu!"**

Both throw a stream of their own elements when they remain for the moment in a draw.

Natsu growls at the same result as you lie, anger filled him when a feeling filled his stomach and acted on pure instinct.

The roaring Dragneel causing the fire that was blowing before to become a sea of fire surpassing the water.

"What?!" Zabuza opened his eyes when he saw the Fireball increase his power against his clone.

The water clone was destroyed when the fire hit him.

"Now!" Sasuke jumped high and in his hand he had a Demon Wind Shuriken and threw it at Zabuza.

Zabuza looked at the shuriken approaching him "so they used the fight against the clone to distract me but" he caught the Demon Wind shuriken with his free hand "you're missing a lot!"

But his heard the sound of something cutting the wind when the man saw a second shuriken coming towards him.

"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu huh? Ingenious, I admit it but" Zabuza jumps on the shuriken "you still have a lot left" he mocks

But Natsu and Sasuke just smile.

"So you think?" Natsu asks when he makes Zabuza open his eyes and turns back to see the shuriken that passed him becomes Naruto with a ready kunai.

"NOOOW !" Naruto throws his kunai towards the head.

Zabuza opens his eyes in shock and has no choice but to take his hand away from the water prison that contains Kakashi and the assassin moves away from the kunai but not before being cut off at his sien.

Zabuza directs all his murderous intent to the blond who fell into the water and the man begins to turn the shuriken he caught before ready to throw it towards Naruto.

But before launching it Kakashi gets in between them and made the kill plate on the back of his glove and the sensei glared the killer.

"That was a great Naruto plan well done" congratulates Kakashi making Naruto smile.

"We did it" Natsu gasps at the lack of chakra.

"Don't presume it was just luck" Sasuke teases with a smile.

...

"Just get I distracted and release the Jutsu" Zabuza spits.

"Do not fool yourself, they forced you to that" Kakashi corrects.

Both take distance from each other when they start to make a large series of identical hand seals at the same time when they finish they both scream at the same time.

**"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

Two large eastern dragons formed from the water beneath them and collide with each other eliminating the Jutsu from both.

While in between Kakashi and Zabuza face their weapons in a struggle for dominance but are equal.

The two take distance again when everyone sees how they make the same movements as if it were the reflection of a mirror.

_"He's reading all-" _Zabuza thinks

"-My movements" Kakashi ends.

Both begin to do hand seals at the same time.

Zabuza begins to lose patience when he looks at the Sharingan "this bastard is-")

"driving me crazy with his eye" Kakashi ends up again for him increasing Zabuza's anger.

"heh all you're doing is copying me"

The following words both said it in unison.

"You can't beat me you monkey bastard!"

That was when Zabuza saw a shadow of himself behind Kakashi and the sensei finished his Jutsu first.

**"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" **Kakashi shouted when the water under his feet forms an arch and from there a vortex of water is launched that hits Zabuza receiving all the weight of the water taking part of the trees with him.

Zabuza ends up crushing his back against a tree and in an instant four kunais stab his arms and legs preventing him from moving freely and Kakashi appears on the tree branch where he crashed.

Zabuza turns to Kakashi without understanding what happened "can you see the future?"

"Yes and you are going to die" Kakashi said with a kunai in his hand ready to take Zabuza's life.

…

But to everyone's surprise, even Kakashi, two long, thick needles pierce Zabuza's neck

Everyone turns to see a person with a white porcelain mask on a nearby tree branch.

"You were right he died" the unknown ninja laughed slightly.

Everyone looked at the unknown person in the tree while Naruto looked at Zabuza's body in shock and frustration.

Kakashi under the tree and scan Zabuza's body to confirm his death _"He's dead"_

"Thank you very much" the masked ninja politely bows his head to Kakashi "I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time"

"That mask is a hunter-nin from Kirigakure, right?" Kakashi supposed to look at the mask.

"it is"

_"By his voice and stature he must be the same as them and he is already a hunter-nin ... He is not normal" _Kakashi thinks analyze the ninja.

"Hey, I don't care who you are because you interrupt our fight!" Natsu screams angrily, to just appear at the end of the fight is not something he will leave unsolved.

"I've been chasing Zabuza for a long time thanks to you I finally managed to find him, killing him is my mission and their mission is apparently to protect that man, Zabuza is the only reason I intervened, I feel the inconvenience"

Natsu clenches his teeth at the answer did not leave him satisfied but he could not deny his mission.

But Naruto didn't care.

"Who the hell do you think you are? !" Naruto screams furiously.

"Don't bother Naruto he's not our enemy" Kakashi tries to calm down.

"I don't care! How dare he do that! Zabuza was powerful! Monstrous as a type of demon! And that demon was murdered by a child no older than me!"

"How the hell can I calm down!"

Natsu couldn't deny that, no matter if they were enemies, he couldn't help admiring Zabuza's strength.

"I understand how you feel but that's the world, Naruto" Kakashi puts a hand on Naruto's head "there are boys younger than you who are stronger than me"

Naruto growled softly as he avoided him with his eyes and the hunter-nin appeared in front of Zabuza's body and circled the killer's arm on his shoulder.

"I will take care of this body within him there are many secrets that must remain hidden that is my duty ... ferewell" the ninja disappears along with the corpse of Zabuza.

...

After a few minutes Kakashi covered his Sharingan again with his headband and sighed.

"Now we have a mission to do, we have to take Tazuna home-" Kakashi falls on the floor.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

_"I think I abuse Sharingan"_ Kakashi loses consciousness.

This fight was over.

* * *

**And ready.**

**This was a bit long but enjoy it now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Land Without Hero**

* * *

Kakashi sighed wearily as he felt his totally aching body screaming in pain, although the sensei knew how to suppress the pain, he could barely move so he will be out of combat for at least a week.

The battle against Zabuza cost him more than he imagined and now his body is paying the price.

He collapsed after the fight was over and Natsu, Naruto and Sasuke along with Tazuna carried the passed out sensei to the home of the builder.

The house was two-story old and in disrepair but served as the home for Tazuna, his daughter Tsunami a single mother and her son Inari.

Since he woke up, Kakashi could only think over and over again what happened at the end of the battle when the young ninja of the mist ended Zabuza's life.

Zabuza's death ... he had a bad feeling.

The boy killed Zabuza with senbon needles, those weapons are not lethal unless you penetrate a vital point, the hunter-nin stabbed the senbon in the neck a suitable place to touch the vital points.

And then he took Zabuza's body away.

Kakashi opened his eyes _"he took the body!" _

* * *

"You really should have used the neck stitches Haku?"

Momochi Zabuza growled, it really wasn't a good day for the assassin, after being defeated by the Sharingan Kakashi was saved by his partner Haku putting him in a state of false death.

He could never imagine that the mask they stole was so useful.

Right now Haku had Zabuza's arm around his shoulders as he helped him move.

"It's the safest way, unfortunately it will take you a week to regain full mobility but knowing how stubborn you are you will be as good as new in less than that" Haku reported now without wearing the mask showing a deceptively feminine face for a boy and in his front a band from Kirigakure.

"I hate being so vulnerable." Zabuza tried to form a fist but could barely move his hand.

"Don't worry my job is to protect you until you recover ... Even if it costs me my life" Haku showed a smile without showing the slightest fear of death.

This was how Zabuza had raised him since he found him many years ago, a veritable killing machine that only Zabuza could use at will.

"Even though in this state you could kill me whenever you want" Zabuza looked at the young man suspiciously "Aren't you tempted?"

"No" Haku replied instantly "I am your tool Zabuza, you can use me as you wish ... I have no dreams or desires of my own, only yours without that I would be better off dead" Haku answered with total honesty.

Zabuza just sighed although satisfied with the answer of his tool "you are so pure despite being so clever, rare combination that's why I have you close"

"I'm still a kid after all" Haku smiled "but will you be okay next time?" he said with concern.

"Next time ... I will defeat the sharingan" Zabuza declared despite his condition, he managed to clench his fists showing his recovery.

The next time they meet Kakashi and his team would be the last, that is final.

* * *

"ZABUZA IS ALIVE ?!"

Natsu and Naruto screamed in shock upon hearing Kakashi's explanation about Zabuza cheating on them with his partner.

"Hey, Hey it can't be" Tazuna started to sweat nervously, he really doesn't want to believe that this monster is still alive and he's going after them again "We all saw how that masked guy stabbed his neck with those needles and you confirmed it yourself"

Kakashi only shook his head when he decided to explain his suspicions to them.

"The neck has many pressure points that means that the boy put him in a state of false death ... also if he was a real Hunter-nin he would have eliminated Zabuza's body immediately but instead he took him away. .. so in conclusion that boy is an ally of Zabuza when he saw that we defeated him he tricked us to save him "Kakashi explained to the whole group they showed nervous expressions.

"That idiot with the mask cheated on us !" Natsu yelled angrily when he stood up "when I see him again I'll break that mask with his face!" He hits his fist on his palm.

As Naruto started shaking "hehehe" he started laughing when everyone saw a grin on his face "Yeah! I knew that monster would not die so easy! Let's defeat him" Naruto proclaims excitedly.

"You guys are crazy" Tazuna murmurs seeing how the blonde and the pinkette didn't care in the least that the guy who almost killed them is still alive.

"Well let's get ready for when Zabuza and his friend come! We must set traps and stuff!" Natsu proposes.

"Yeah! Come on Sasuke help too!" Naruto support.

Sasuke just shakes his head "idiots Zabuza is a ninja on a par with Kakashi-sensei some simple traps won't work with him the only hope is that Zabuza will come when Kakashi-sensei is recovered"

"I wouldn't say that Sasuke" Kakashi called when everyone looked at the gray haired man "if it had been only Zabuza he would surely have killed me it was because of you three that we won"

The sensei looked at the three Genin with a proud smile "the three of them have grown ... especially your Naruto"

Naruto smiled with some embarrassment "Of course I do! I won't be left behind again! Let's defeat that Zabuza and fulfill our mission" Naruto declared excitedly.

"Yeah!" Natsu smiled too but soon Inari came to the room with a frown having heard everything.

"They're not going to accomplish anything just get killed" Inari says coldly when the boys turn to see him.

"Oh Inari!" Tazuna greets the boy with a smile and Inari hugged his grandfather who was stroking his head.

"Inari don't be rude" Tsunami chided "these ninja took your grandfather home to save be nice"

"Yes of course" Inari rolled his eyes "Then you better leave, you will never be able to beat Gatou, you will die"

"Hey I'm not running away from that dwarf when he comes I'm going to kick his ass!" Natsu responds annoyed.

"Yes! You have in front of you the future Hokage of Konoha" Naruto proclaims with a confident smile "a superhero! An idiot like that doesn't scare me I'll scare him hahaha!"

Inari only saw the pair of ninja with an empty look and turned around "There are no heroes" the boy left after leaving Naruto more upset.

"Sorry about that" Tazuna apologizes

"Yeah right! I'll give that brat a lesson, you'll see!" Naruto strides with angry strides towards where Inari left.

Natsu only showed a sad expression, a child his age who does not believe in heroes and those things were strange it was as if they had taken away that pure innocence of childhood.

"What could that child have lived to think like this?" Natsu could only ask himself.

At the same time Naruto reached the closed door of Inari's room, the blond ninja managed to hear the boy's crying when he decided to return.

* * *

Chakra.

The source of the Shinobi power.

It has existed since ancient times, no man knows exactly how it appeared or its first ways to handle it, only what the legends say about a man who created the moon.

But since its discovery, human beings have used the chakra for their benefit to advance in this world, there are several ways to use the chakra both for well-being and protection and for destruction and murder.

The warriors who learned to use this power were called ninjas.

The chakra is divided into two parts, physical energy and spiritual energy.

Physical energy comes from every cell in the body.

Spiritual energy is born from one's training and experience.

By uniting both physical and spiritual energy it is called chakra shaping with which you can use Jutsus by forming hand seals.

That was the explanation Kakashi gave his three apprentices.

After resting from the battle against Zabuza, and now at dawn they were all in the middle of the forest near Tazuna's home.

While Kakashi was forced to use a pair of crutches in order to stand up.

"Hmm, if it's the same as Iruka-sensei told us in the Academy, in short, use chakra for jutsus" Natsu said while poking his nose with a finger.

"Yes" Naruto agreed with the pinkette "the body just knows how to do those things even without understanding that chakra"

"I agree with them we already mastered that aspect" Sasuke added.

Kakashi just sighed as he shook his head "no, you are just beginners at managing your chakra"

"What?!" The three of them widened their eyes in shock, after all of them they could already use Jutsus efficiently without failing.

"Listen carefully to perform a successful jutsu you must know how to balance your chakra but each jutsu is different, the balance between physical and spiritual changes for example Naruto" Sensei looked at the blonde.

"Why were you never able to master normal Clone Jutsu?"

"E-eh well it is" Naruto stopped really never figuring out the reason why he could never use the most basic jutsu of all.

"The answer is that you did not balance your chakra correctly, you only released chakra without stopping waiting for it to work" Naruto felt like a large stone fell on his head with those words.

"That way you will never be able to use a Jutsu to its full potential ... the reason you can use Shadow Clone Jutsu is that by sheer luck you found the right balance but it is still not perfect"

"R-Really?"

"And you will also only waste valuable energy and exhaust yourself faster which could mean your death in battle."

The three Gennin looked closely at the sensei this time "So how do we learn to master chakra shaping?" Sasuke asks.

"Training and over time this will become as natural as breathing for you ... now the first step in mastering chakra molding."

The three boys eagerly watch Kakashi to see what training will be to master his chakra.

"Climb a tree"

All three fall comically to the ground.

"EHHHH ?! Climb a tree?!"

"Let me finish" Kakashi replies "There is a condition, do not use your hands"

"Oh that sounds interesting!" Natsu smiles when he gets up and runs towards the nearest tree and steps on the trunk only to slip and fall head first to the ground "ow"

"Idiot" Sasuke shakes his head as Naruto winced.

"Again let me finish" Kakashi sighed at the hyperactivity of his pink haired student "look closely" he made a hand seal and started walking with the crutches towards a tree.

And he began to walk straight up the trunk as if he were walking on the ground.

"He really is doing it without his hands" The three boys gaped at the sensei who at the end walked under a branch of the tree and was now head to the ground looking at the boys.

"Do you understand? Accumulate the chakra on the soles of your feet and make it absorb the trunk of the tree for this you must be exact in the proportion of handling a misstep and you fall ..." Kakashi explained.

"Once you master this you can learn any jutsu ... in theory" Kakashi throws three kunais at thier feet "use this to mark your progress, at first you better run"

The three of them take a kunai when they look at the trees "Well let's compete who gets to the top first!" Natsu challenges with a great excited grin.

"Hmph" Sasuke snorts.

"Good! But you two will lose! After all, I am the one who is progressing the most, no sensei ?!" Naruto looks at Kakashi.

"How about you stop bragging and show it?" Kakashi deadpanned when the three of them accumulated chakra in their feet.

"YEAH!"

The three of them ran to a tree each when Naruto reached the trunk and took one step and then another when he slipped and fell head first.

"Ow that hurts!" Naruto groans in pain as a bump grows in his head.

_"Clumsy"_ Sasuke thinks when he runs on the trunk until he reaches ten steps and in his last step he breaks the bark of the tree and jumps and lands standing on the ground while looking at the trunk_ "but I understand if you use too much chakra this happens"_ he looked at the imprint of his foot on the trunk _"but if you use very little, the other thing happens"_ he looked at Naruto crying in pain.

Both boys turned towards the tree where Natsu climbed and they both opened their eyes to see the pinkette still running at least eight meters when he finally slipped and landed on his feet.

"This is hard!" Natsu complains while looking at the mark he left on the trunk.

"It's a joke right?!" Naruto and Sasuke thought seeing Natsu master this better than them.

"Well what a surprise" Kakashi looks at Natsu "Apparently the best at this is Natsu ... tell me who is closer to being Hokage now? Or the great Uchiha clan is not as good as they said" the sensei provoked both boys.

"Hehehe" Natsu ran his finger down his nose bragging "I'm just the best" Natsu says with an arrogant smile causing Sasuke and Naruto to gain tick marks on their heads.

"Do not presume!" The two of them ran back to the tree when Natsu followed them too.

It took a few hours since they started training to better control their chakra while the three Gennin began to show signs of fatigue and dirt and dust was present on their faces and clothes.

"Let's go!" Naruto after advancing a few meters on the trunk falls headlong again gaining another bump on the bump.

Sasuke gasped as he was kneeling in front of his tree watching his progress from where his footprint was, line after line marked by his kunai there were many but he was barely a few inches from the next.

"I did it!" Natsu proclaims when he stood atop a tall branch of the tree where he was climbing.

"Don't overdo it" Sasuke gritted his teeth as he looked at Natsu's big smile.

Naruto saw Natsu's tree and the lines he made his progress was the greatest when he saw the great distance between the lines _"how did he do it ?!"_

While Kakashi had been watching the gennins' training closely, he was surprised at Natsu's ability to adapt so quickly, it was obvious how the pinkette learned those advanced Jutsus.

But it seemed rather that instead of thinking Natsu did it instinctively, he adapted at great speed and learned_ "I wonder if they have something to do with his clan" _

Then he saw Naruto on his way to Natsu's tree "Hey can you come down I want to ask you something" Natsu quickly got down from the tree.

"What happened?"

"Well can you help me with this? I have no idea what to do" Naruto whispered so that Sasuke wouldn't hear.

"Oh! Sure" Natsu smiled widely when he started to explain.

Kakashi smiled as he watched the pair speak.

So Naruto will start to get stronger and stronger.

* * *

The day had advanced with the sun at the top while Tazuna was on the bridge under construction and supervised everything together with the group of men who helped him.

The old builder knew how the tension was increasing in all his comrades and companions of the bridge, after all this bridge was a challenge to the practically dictator of the Land of Waves, Gatou and everyone was afraid of what the little man could do to them. them to their loved ones.

But despite that, many joined Tazuna out of hope for a better future for their home. But still the rumor that Gatou sent a ninja assassin had already spread and fear among the men had skyrocketed.

"Hey Tazuna" a construction man called to the old man who was looking at some plans of the bridge.

"What's wrong Giichi?" Tazuna turned to see the man.

The man looked at Tazuna with pity "I'm sorry Tazuna but he resigned"

"What ?! You too Giichi ?!"

"We have known each other for a long time and I really want to help you but look at everything that happened" Giichi replied while shaking "It won't be long until Gatou sends his thugs for us to our families! You should leave this too you also have your daughter and your grandson"

Tazuna clenched her fists when she turned her back on the man "if we don't finish the Gatou bridge we will always be chained with fear ... you can go"

Giichi was silent when he left while Natsu walked past having heard everything.

The pinkette never imagined that fear could do all this to people since he arrived at the Land of the Waves he could see in the eyes of the people that something important had been taken from them and now where there is only a great fear of hearts.

"What happened in this place?" * He thought pityingly.

"What are you doing here?" Tazuna asked with a frown.

"Kakashi-sensei said that I have mastered the training enough so I am sent to protect him" Natsu replied.

"A pink haired brat now I feel saved" the old man said sarcastically.

"It's salmon!" Natsu yelled annoyed when he released a sigh "Well it would be very boring just to be watching it and it seems that you could use an extra hand to help him while I protect him" Natsu smiled.

Tazuna opened his eyes surprised by that, in his opinion the ninjas were war machines that they raised since childhood, which was only confirmed by the story of Zabuza, he did not expect that one of those ninjas would join to help in a job for which was not hired "What a strange child" *

"Ha!" The old builder smiled "Well, I'm starting to like you! Come on"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Tazuna and Natsu walked in the streets full of people in the village, after a few hours in the construction the old man allowed his men to go home for today and now they were about to buy some things for dinner.

Natsu could only see the dilapidated buildings and houses, the homeless, children running in the streets looking for something to eat.

It was horrible how a single man had condemned all these people to misery and poverty only for their own good, the mere thought of imagining Gatou laughing at the suffering of The Land of Waves made Natsu's blood boil.

Once they finished buying what they need in a store that barely had anything to sell, Natsu and Tazuna left the village and entered the forest on their way to the old man's home.

But his way his interrupted by five men in plain messed up "stop!" The middle one ordered with a small razor in his hand.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the idea that they were assassins sent by Gatou, but I don't say that, seeing the state of the thieves, he could guess that they were also from this village.

"Put down your money and food and leave!"

Tazuna tensed for the danger and looked at the pinkette, even as a ninja he was still a child against five adult men, the old man thought about leaving them money and food but before that Natsu started walking towards them.

"No" Natsu replied simply without showing the slightest fear of the thieves.

"Don't move! We only want the food if not then we will attack!"

"My job is to protect the old man and even if it weren't my job I wouldn't let it happen" Natsu stated confidently as the man with the razor charged towards him and counted the razor in front of him.

"I warned you!" Just when the man arrived in front of the pinkette, Natsu moved to the side to let the thief pass and hit him with a swing that left the man on the ground.

The rest of the group widened their eyes in terror as they saw how the boy defeated the man "damn brat!" The four of them ran towards the ninja.

Natsu braced himself when he jumped and disappeared from the sight of the men and right after they saw a shadow appraising them, when Natsu kicked one of the heads knocking him out.

Natsu landed on the ground when he caught another man's fist and to the thief's surprise, Natsu with superior force threw him at another thief and both men ended up on their ground defeated. Natsu looked up to find the last thief.

"Still!" The last thief managed to reach Tazuna and swing a knife in front of his neck putting the old man hostage "Now get up slowly or the old man dies—"

Before ending his threat, Natsu had thrown a normal stone on his forehead with enough force to knock him unconscious, setting Tazuna free.

"Are you okay oldman?" Natsu asks concerned.

Tazuna was silent as she looked at all the thieves defeated by the ninja boy when he began to sweat.

It does not matter if they were children, a ninja would be a better prepared ninja than any thug or assassin.

"Remind me not to bother you again" Tazuna commented.

"Mmm? Okay" Natsu said without understanding but then he looked at the thieves "What do we do with them?"

"Nothing" Tazuna replied surprising the pinkette.

"What but they attacked you! Aren't you upset?!"

"That doesn't matter and they won't come back for me for fear of you ... and above all they are also Gatou's victims" he looked sadly at the thieves.

"Everyone has lost hope thanks to Gatou"

"What happened here I can't believe nobody wanted to defend themselves from that dwarf?" Natsu asks when Tazuna looked at the ground.

"Of course many thought of doing it but ..."

"That damned" the old man gritted his teeth "he knew where to hit us ... a long time ago on this earth there was a man who was a hero for everyone, he saved the village once risking his life, he had become a pillar of hope here ... "

"And when Gatou arrived he used his thugs and caught our hero and ..." Tazuna kept silent for a few moments until he found the strength to go on "and tortured him and executed right in the middle of all of us threatened that anyone who tries to be a 'hero' would do the same "

Natsu could only be shocked to hear the story, for that reason everyone was like that and did nothing.

"Since then The Land of Waves and its inhabitants belonged to Gatou ... for that reason we must finish the bridge so Gatou will lose his power here and we will be free, the village will return to the way it was before"

"And above all it will be a symbol of courage"

Natsu was silent until he looked into the old man's eyes "I won't let Gatou win"

"We will defeat Zabuza and the masked man and save this village ... I promise" Natsu spoke with determination surprising Tazuna.

Natsu will not forgive Gatou for what he did and one way or another he will pay for everything he has done.

* * *

"Haaah!" Naruto yelled when he and Sasuke started climbing at the same time when Naruto reached his limit and marked the tree and landed on the ground again then he looked at Sasuke still climbing "keep climbing higher and higher!"

Sasuke reached his limit when he marked the tree and jumped between his tree and Naruto's to go down, he saw Naruto's mark _"Dammit! That dunce is getting closer and closer to me!"_

Sasuke landed standing on the ground as Naruto looked at him more and more annoyed when the blonde shook his head_ "no idiot! Don't think about Sasuke"_

Naruto remembered Natsu's advice "I'm not really sure I just left my mind blank and it was easy ... just keep calm and don't think about anything!"

Then the two Gennin looked at Natsu's tree and saw the kunai that he left stuck in the upper part of the trunk_ "try to reach me if you can" _they both gritted their teeth in anger at the memory of the pinkette's mocking grin.

Naruto gritted his teeth "It's easy for you to say you have nothing but food and fights in that head!"

The blond breathed to relax when he closed his eyes and made a hand seal and started gathering chakra in his feet "Don't think about anything, nothing, relax" Naruto felt the chakra accumulate in his feet when he smiled.

"Fine now like this! I'll make it!" Naruto smiled confidently.

"Naruto" but Naruto's concentration was lost by Sasuke's call.

"What?!" Naruto glared at the black haired boy.

Sasuke avoided the blonde's gaze with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks "Well ... I just ... wanted to know what Natsu told you before he left"

Naruto felt his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets upon hearing that, he great and great Sasuke Uchiha the most promising boy and most desired boy of the girls ... wanted his help?

Oh no one will believe this.

"Seriously Sasuke-sama ~ needs the help of a humble boy like me" Naruto smirked when Sasuke twitched.

"Y-ye ... ah" Sasuke muttered.

"What? I can't hear you the cool Uchiha wants the help of the shortest boy in the class" Naruto moved his hand to his ear to hear better.

_"That damn" _Sasuke started shaking "yes"

"How do you say? I think you forgot how to ask a favor"

_"I'm going to kill him"_ Sasuke thought "B-Can you tell me what Natsu told you p-p-please"

"Ah was that!" Naruto smirked happily when he looked at Sasuke and gave him his answer.

"Not"

Several tick marks appeared on Sasuke's head "You're dead Dunce!" He charged Naruto.

* * *

Night had finally come to The Land of Waves and Tazuna's family along with Team Seven gathered in the kitchen for dinner after a tiring day.

The three Gennins were eating frantically nonstop to regain their lost energy.

"Hahaha! This is fun it's been a while since we've had so many people for dinner" Tazuna giggled happily as she looked at the boys.

"More!" The three boys raise their bowls but then Sasuke and Naruto vomit what they ate.

"Hmph lightweights" Natsu scoffs when he returns to eating.

"I must eat" Sasuke wipes his mouth.

"Yeah, we have to no matter what because we have to become stronger" Naruto grined.

"Yep yep but it won't work if they throw up" comments Kakashi.

Natsu looked at the Inari who was looking at a place on the next wall when he followed his gaze to see a picture in the middle of the wall of Tazuna's family.

But that photo had something strange, there were Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami smiling happily but there is also another person but that part of the photo was ripped.

"What happens to that photo did they take that man away?" Natsu asks curiously when his team turned to see the same photo.

The kitchen was silent grim until Tsunami replied in a neutral tone.

"He are my husband"

"And the man who was once called a hero in this city" Tazuna spoke sadly when Inari left the kitchen.

_"Was that the one you talked to me about?" _Natsu thought.

"Inari! Father I told you not to talk about that man in front of Inari!" The housewife said angrily leaving Tazuna with the confused Team Seven.

"I think I should explain ..."

Tazuna began to tell how the hero named Kaiza a fisherman who came to the Land of Waves and saved Inari from drowning because of abusive children.

After saving him and yelling at the abusive children, Kaiza and Inari became very close to the point where the boy who never knew his real father because he died before he could remember saw Kaiza as his father and in time Kaiza became part of the Inari family.

A crisis came to his village in a storm threatened to flood the village and Kaiza risked his life for the place that came to call home and managed to save it since then Kaiza became the hero of The Land of Waves.

Until Gatou arrived, he caught Kaiza and had his men cut off both of his arms and executed him in the middle of the village, which Inari saw from beginning to end.

"Since then Inari, Tsunami and everyone changed" Tazuna finished speaking as everyone fell silent until Naruto got up and walked to the exit.

"I will show him that heroes still exist!"

* * *

For several years in The Land of Water she was intimidated by her own village ninja because of the Fourth Mizukage who was known as the most bloodthirsty of all. The Mizukage turned Kirigakure into the breeding ground for ninjas without mercy or compassion.

And among those monstrous ninjas the worst were the possessors of Kekkei Genkai and everyone in the Land of Water feared them.

And from that fear was born the blood hunt, all the inhabitants of that nation mercilessly hunted the possessors of Kekkei Genkai, regardless of whether or not they were ninjas, men, women and children alike, they hunted and murdered them.

And in the midst of that blood slaughter a demon saved a child who saw his mother murdered by the hands of his own father and when the father tried to do the same with the child out of a simple survival instinct he killed his father.

The devil saved him from death and most importantly from loneliness and the devil made him his perfect weapon.

Haku got up from the chair that was next to the bed where Zabuza was resting, the two of them had arrived at Gatou's base in the Land of Waves for Zabuza to recover for his next battle with Kakashi.

After a conversation with the small businessman where Haku broke Gatou's wrist for trying to touch Zabuza. They have been alone while Haku took care of the murderer.

"I will need more medicinal herbs" the boy thought when he saw how there were not many medicines left to help Zabuza's recovery.

Haku calmly changed his suit that he used to fight and changed it for a set of pink clothes that left his arms free, that way anyone would think that he was a woman but they also did not pay much attention to him, but in reality he did not care much and Lastly he leaves his hunter-nin mask in the room and lets his long black hair fall behind his back, Haku left the lair and entered the forest.

After a short time gathering herbs he had gone quite far into the forest when he heard something near him, cautiously on his way to the source of the noise.

Just to see the blond boy one of the ninja apprentices following Kakashi, if he remembered correctly he was the one responsible for taking Kakashi out of Zabaza's Water Prison and had also yelled at him when he thought he had killed Zabuza with one blow.

Haku knelt beside the blond and extended his hand towards him.

Zabuza would have killed him the moment he saw him.

But Haku wouldn't do it unless Zabuza ordered him to and so far Kakashi was the only one Zabuza wanted dead.

Haku gently patted Naruto's face and the gennin began to wake up "wake up if you stay here you will get sick" Haku spoke kindly.

"Hmm ~ Sakura-chan please another helping of ramen" Naruto muttered when he finally opened his eyes to an unknown person "who are you?"

"I am only collecting medicinal herbs"

...

"Thanks for the help" Haku spoke as he and Naruto gathered herbs from the ground.

"No problem" Naruto smiled "You're working too early right?"

"Like you, why were you sleeping in the forest?"

"Hehehe I think I passed out while extreme" Naruto scratched his head nervously.

"You are a ninja right?"

"Yes! I am a ninja from Konoha I am here on a mission to protect an important person in this village!" He declared proudly.

"Wow protecting someone, it must be amazing" Haku said while thinking that he only killed and killed, but never to help a person selflessly.

"Well I'm pretty good" Naruto blushed.

"And why did you train until you passed out?"

"To be stronger of course"

"Don't you think you're strong enough already?"

"I am strong but after what I have seen these days it is not enough I must be stronger and stronger"

Haku was silent for a few moments "why do you want to be stronger?"

"To be the number one ninja in Konoha! I'm going to make everyone recognize me!" Naruto proclaimed loudly "and I also want to prove something to some people"

Haku frowned "do you want to be stronger for yourself or someone else?"

"Hey?" Naruto looked at him confused.

"Do you have someone there is important to today?"

Haku remembered his first meeting with Zabuza, how it all started.

"When a person has something important to protect ... that as when one can truly become strong"

Naruto opened his eyes, he remembered those moments where there was great danger and still someone got the strength to protect.

_Kakashi in his confrontation with Zabuza._

_"I will not allow my comrades to die"_

_Natsu when he fought with Mizuki-sensei_

_"if you try to hurt my friends, I swore you'll regret it all your life"_

_Himself when he defended Natsu and Iruka._

_"if you try to hurt my friends, I kill you"_

_Inari's father also obtained the strength to save his village._

They all had something important to protect.

"Yeah, I understand that" Naruto answered Haku's question with a smile and Haku smiled too.

Haku got up with the basket full of medicinal herbs and turned his back on Naruto and started to walk away.

"You are becoming strong, very strong ... Let's meet again somewhere" although he could not assure that this meeting would be friendly.

"Sure!" Naruto said happily _"I think she's even prettier than Sakura-chan"_ he thought with a little blush.

"Oh I'm a boy so you know" making that clear Haku left.

Naruto listened as his little allusion broke into pieces like a mirror "EEEEHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Seven days have passed since the Gennin training began, Natsu and Kakashi arrived where they were training in the forest.

"Where did they go?" Natsu looked around for his teammates.

"Hey!" A kunai landed on the ground in front of them and they both turned up to see Naruto on the highest branch of his tree "what do you think! I have him mastered!"

Naruto started to move when he slipped and started falling off the branch "Naruto!" But before falling the blonde used his chakra to glue the soles of his feet to the bottom of the branch and started laughing.

"Just kidding! They fell Hahaha! - huh?" His feet came off the wood and he started to fall "Gyaah!"

But in an instant Sasuke appeared and grabbed Naruto's calf preventing him from falling "idiot"

"Sasuke!"

"Heh! It was about time they caught up with me!" Natsu grinned he started running up the tree "Now let's trouble who's the best!"

"Hey don't get ahead of yourself!" Naruto follows him to the top of the tree.

"Losers" Sasuke scoffs but also runs towards them.

Kakashi just stared with a smile

Naruto is the potential.

Sasuke is the genius.

Natsu is the prodigy.

How far will those three go?

The sensei couldn't imagine it


End file.
